I'm a Girl In an All Boy School
by Rolyn
Summary: I didn't mention this before because it totally slipped my mind, but this entire story is based off of one of my favorite manga Rockin Heaven so I basically own nothing what-so-ever. CONTESTSHIPPING Mainly
1. Homeroom 1G

**Well this is a little somthin somethin for all ya peoples!**

**May: Yea so you besta enjoy it!**

**Drew: I'll be sure not to.**

**Me: With that said I'll e going now so I hope you like it!**

**I do not own the characters from pokemon!**

**Homeroom 1-G**

I raised my arms to the sky in a good morning stretch as I sat up in bed. I was so excited because today was the first day I would start at Roselia High Academy. I had just moved here to LaRousse no less then two weeks ago and now that me and my family are finally settled I can go to school. Over the course of the two weeks I have been looking over the pamphlet for the school and by the looks of it this school should be sufficient so that when exams come I'll get some good high marks just like my parents want me to and the uniforms are pretty cute too!

I quickly threw my covers aside and walked over to my closet door wear the uniform hung, waiting to be warn. It had a black miniskirt with matching Blazer that had the school monogram on the shoulder which was a Roselia. Under that I would wear A white short sleeved shirt, a green tie and a pull over green sweater vest. To finish it off my parents had provided me with knee high green socks and black leather loafers.

"May! Are you awake!" I hear my mother call from downstairs. The yell made me jump a bit and I scrambled to open my door.

"Yea, I'm up!" I called back. I can see her at the bottom of the steps with her favorit orange apron on and a batter cover spatula in her hand.

"Okay. Hurry up or you won't have time for pancakes before you leave." I nodded and went back into my room. I snatched my uniform off the door then headed to the bathroom which was connected to both mine and my little brother Max's room. I was lucky that her had seemed to already done his morning routine of destroying the bathroom. At least I wouldn't be disturbed.

I took a shower and got dressed in my uniform. I blow dried my hair quickly and left it to hang loosely on my shoulders. I brushed my teeth then made a dash for the kitchen. Once I entered the kitchen I twirled with a huge grin on my face.

"So?" I asked catching the attention of my mom and brother. My father had already left early for his job. He was given the perstigist honor of being the frontier brain at the battle tower. "How do I look?"

Max rolled her onyx black eyes before pushing up his glasses and eating his pancakes. I frowned a bit. Max can be such a pain; he looks more like dad then me do to the fact that they have the same eye color and navy hair color. I look more like my mom, adopting her brunette hair and blue eyes. Speaking of my mother, she stopped putting away dishes to look at me and smile.

"May you look adorable!" She gushed. My smile brightened as I held my hands behind my back. "I bet you'll get a boyfriend in no time." She added with a wink. My face heated up and flushed no doubt.

"MOM!" I whined sitting at the table. She laughed lightly and placed a late of three pancakes in front of me while I pouted.

"I'm only playing with you May." She said patting me on the head. Max finished his last bite of breakfast and pushed himself away from the table. In got up from his chair and grabbed his backpack that was hanging on the back of his chair. His uniform looked similar to mine but still different in select manners like the shorts, white calf socks and short sleeved blazer.

"I better go or I'll miss the bus." He said simply while heading towards the front door. My mom waved goodbye to him and said her goodbyes, I said one as well and wished him luck on the first day of school. He smiled in gratitude and wished the same for me. Little siblings; can't live with them but you gotta love them.

About ten minutes after Max had left I was finished and it was time for me to go as well. My school wasn't as far as the elementary school that Max goes to so I decided I would walk when given the chance. I got up from the chair and picked up my red Torchic side bag and I also picked up a black leather bracelet that had six pokeballs attatched to it. I latched the bracelet to my wrist and pulled the sleeve of my blazer over it.

"I'm gonna head out now Mom." I said as I made my way to the front door. She followed me and opened the door for me with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Have a wonderful first day!" She said giving me a kiss on the forehead. I wiped at the spot and grimaced.

"Mom! I'm fifteen! I'm too old for goodbye kisses." I said in protest of the action. My mom blinked before laughing lightly. She tried to block her laughter by covering her mouth her hand delicately. I sweat dropped as her laughter died down.

"Oh May, dear, you are never too old for your mothers love now get a move on." She instructed pushing me out the door and slamming it behind me. I looked at the door for a second before I just sighed and walked down the walkway of our house. The walked into the main city where I would be carried to my school by the moving sidewalks. It took me a while to get used to the sidewalks…..I really hated my first experience.

**Flashback….**

I ran into the main city trying to race my Blaziken who was winning by a long shot due to its long powerful legs. It was still fun to enjoy time with my pokemon in a new city that I would now refer to as my home. I was so distracted by the fun I was having that I didn't notice that Blaziken had come to a stop. I raced right by him to only fall on my face and be carried in the opposite direction I was running in.

On the other side I saw some other girls pointing and laughing at me while I was carried away by the moving sidewalk. I flushed in utter embarrassment and Blaziken came to my rescue by coming after me and placing me on nice solid, non-moving ground.

**End of Flashback….**

As the sidewalks carried me I could see other students in uniforms but none of them looked anything like mine. Most of the girls were wearing sailor looking uniforms: not something I would like spending a school day in.

My school finally came into sight and I saw many boys standing around the front courts where a large fountain statue of a Roselia was. I got many perculiur stares as I entered the school and I began to feel rather self-concias. Practically every pair of eyes were on me. I looked myself over checking if there was anything wrong with my clothes but nothing so I simply made my way to the front office where I received my template and homeroom.

"Hmm….1-G…..I wonder where that could be?" I asked myself as I wandered the halls. I mental took note of the great amount of boys and began to get worried after only seeing boys for a good five minutes. I looked around still trying to find my homeroom but I seemed impossibly lost.

"Hey…." A voice called from behind me. I snapped around and relief swept over me; another girl. "You lost?" She asked me. I blinked stupidly before flushing and nodding.

"Yes! Do you know where room 1-G is?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh and by the way my name is May Maple." I added bowing over formally. Her expression was blank. She was a rather pretty girl. She had light blue hair that was held down by a light sky powder blue hat that really clashed with the uniform, while a short bang rested in her face. Her eyes were a shimmering ocean turqoise and she was just about an inch taller than me. Slung over her shoulder was a bag that was deep purple and had and Misdreavus on it.

"The names Marina Sanchez." She said bowing just as I did. She brushed at her bang and smiled softly. "I know exactly where the room you're looking for is. It's my homeroom."

"Oh! That's great! We have the same homeroom." I said enthusiastically as I followed her up a flight of stairs. She stopped at a door labeled 1-G and stood there. Since she looked like she had no intention of opening the door I did. As soon as the door opened a open pokeball was thrown at me but I easily ducked and was missed. I guess that's why she didn't open the door.

I looked into the room and was shocked to see that every desk except for two out of the thirty of them were occupied by boys. They all looked at me and some of them even glared. My eyes were wide and I quickly shut the door and turned to Marina.

"T-That room is full of boys!" I shrieked gripping onto my chest. Marina shrugged.

"Don't tell me you didn't know…" She muttered examining her nails as if they were more important then my state of shock.

"Didn't know what?" I asked feeling rather confused.

"This school was an all boy academy but last semester they began to accept girls." Marina said simply with a smile. I gaped.

"WHAT!!!!????"

**All done!**

**May: You sent me to a all boys school!!!????**

**Me: No….Marina is there too.**

**May: How many students are there?**

**Me: About 500…**

**May: So out of 500 there are two who are girls!!!!!?????**

**Drew: Oh get over it!**

**Me: Please review and don't worry Drew comes in next Chapter!**


	2. Head Of The Pack

**Okay well this is Chapter 2 of A Boy Girl War!**

**May: Alright.**

**Drew: Meh….**

**Me: Well then let me cut to the chase and get along with the story!**

**I do not own pokemon!**

**Head of the Pack**

Marina laughed openly as I hyperventilated over the fact that out of five hundred students there was only two girls: Me and Marina. I never read in the school pamphlet that this school used to be an all boy academy and now this worried me a lot.

"How is this possible!?" I shrieked as I gripped my head in frustration. "This was not supposed to happen!" Marina shrugged as her laughter died down.

"Luckily on my first day I was informed before I applied." She stated proudly. I glared at her.

"If you knew that they were just accepting girls to this school then why did you apply?" I asked curiously. Marina shrugged.

"It has a wonderful program for a person who would want to perform with their pokemon and that is the program for me!" She responded with a dreamy look on her face. "Plus being surrounded by boys was never such a bad thing." I nodded in agreement and shrugged; you can't argue with that.

"I would have never applied if this is what I was going to have to look forward to for the next four years of my life." I said leaning against the door and falling to the floor. "And my parents will never let me transfer…not after how much I begged to come here."

"It isn't that bad." Marina said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back and saw a pair of shoes in front of me. I quickly got up and immediately flushed scarlet.

"Oh great another girl." The boy said flicking his bright green hair. I just stood there. I wanted to speak but felt like I couldn't. "I guess you'll have to be broken in." He added smirking.

"W-What do you mean by that?" I asked looking at him in his emerald eyes. He just continued to smirk at me, laughing lightly under his breath. He had me literally stunned, he looked like a model or something and the ear piercing added to his _interesting_ appeal.

"You'll see." He finally muttered taking my hand. "Welcome to Roselia Academy…." He trailed off and waited for me to tell him my name. I smiled.

"May." I chimed in a little too excited tone, curse me. He nodded in response and kissed my hand. I literally turned 40 different shades of red at that moment. Marina rolled her eyes as the boy entered the classroom leaving me completely dumbstruck.

"Ugh, typical reaction." Marina muttered shaking her head. I turned too looked to her, torn away from my daze. I looked at the blue headed girl confused. "That was Drew Hayden also known as the chairman of the school's son. He's basically has all the power when it comes to just about everything….from the teachers to the kids in each class."

"Whoa….does he influence his father or something?" I asked a little surprised Marina shook her head.

"His dad and he have never had an actual relationship so his dad makes up for that by giving him what he wants. If you stay away from Drew and stay in the shadows away from his line of fire you may just survive until Jr year."

I gulped as I looked at the door to the classroom with an unsure face. I took in a deep breathe and opened the door. All the activity and talking stopped just as it did before and all the attention was focused on me. I smiled nervously and stood frozen in place. Marina walked pass me and instructed me to follow her. I nodded and did as I was told and followed Marina to a pair of desks right by the window. All the eyes were following me and it made me feel really uncomfortable.

"Just ignore them." Marina instructed. I nodded and managed to turn my head away from the many eyes that were on me.

"Who's that girl!?" One boy finally exclaimed pointing at me. He had black messy hair and chocolate eyes. On his shoulder was a small yellow mouse also known as Pikachu. Another boy smacked his hand down and glared at him.

"She's a transfer you idiot!" The boy snapped. He had long purple hair and dark black eyes. I literally shivered when he looked at me, instantly feeling a cold chill from the look.

"I knew that Paul! I just wanted to know _who_ she was." The black haired on snapped at the boy named Paul.

"They talk really loud…" I muttered stating the obvious and hiding my face in my hands. Marina shrugged smiling as if she was getting amusement out of this.

"Boys will be boys." Marina said with a shrug. Right then the teacher walked through the door and went to the desk at the front of the room. He picked up a piece of chalk when a call stopped him.

"Excuse me sir." A boy said with an unusual smile on his face. He had black hair that came poking out of a backwards cap and deep blue eyes. Marina stared at him and I just looked at the scene confused. "As you must know, Class 1-G is known for high achievers…" Marina snorted and stifled a chuckle.

"Who's that?" I asked "and who's the other dude with the Pikachu on his shoulder?" I asked pointing out the two boy's.

"Well the idiot with the Pikachu is Ash Ketchum and that….is Jimmy Kenta." Marina stated going back to staring at Jimmy. I nodded in understanding.

"The point is sir," Jimmy continued. "Our teacher has to be at our level to teach us." He stated; his smile grew while the teacher raised an eyebrow at him. "So all I ask is that you finish one simple problem in exactly one minute." He concluded handing the teacher a sheet of paper. I really couldn't see what was on the paper but by the look on the teachers face the problem must have been extremely hard.

A minute had passed quickly and the teacher had not written a thing. Jimmy smirked and went to the door and held it open. "Obviously you're not suitable to be our teacher so it was nice meeting you."

"Now you wait a second you can't do that!" The teacher said in defense for himself.

"Go…" I looked to the person the voice belonged to notice that it was Drew. His eyes were closed and he was leaning back in his chair. He opened one eye and waved a dismissive hand at the teacher. The teacher hung his head and left.

"He actually left!" A boy with silver spiked hair and ruby red eyes said giving Jimmy a high five Drew just smirked.

"He didn't have a choice so now it is officially free time." Drew announced going back to reclining in his chair. All the boys went back to what they were doing before the teacher came in and I just stared in shock with my mouth slightly agape.

"What the heck just happened!?" I exclaimed. Marina just smiled.

"This happens practically everyday. I told you Drew has all the power." Marina said as she took out a Samsung Slice and stuck the ear buds in her ear. She sang along softly while I sat there confused. I got up from my seat and went over to the group of boys that consisted of Paul, Jimmy, Ash, Drew and the silver haired kid that I had trouble identifying.

"Why did you do that!?" I snapped. The five boy's stared at me as if I was stupid.

"And exactly what gives you the right to approach us new girl?" Paul growled making me inch away from him a bit due to the evil tone of his voice.

"I just want to know what gave you the mordacity to tell the _teacher_ to leave the class that he is supposed to be _teaching_!" I snapped once again placing my hand on my hips.

"Obviously since you're new here you don't understand how things work in this classroom." Jimmy said. "All you have to do is not argue and we won't have a problem."

"I can't just stand down and watch you guys completely destroy this classroom! That is just wrong!" I retorted.

"Listen to Jimmy, May." Drew said getting up from his seat. I looked unsure for a second. "Either listen or get eaten." He added getting dangerously close to me. I backed away flushing scarlet and jogged away back to my seat next to Marina who pulled her ear buds out of ear when I approached her.

"I knew that was going to happen." Marina said in a sing song tone.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" I snapped glaring at her.

"You never asked." Marina giggled. I blew up at my bang and dropped my head on the desk.

"This is looking to be a horrible year." I muttered rubbing my temples. Marina placed a hand on my shoulder and patted it with sympathy.

"Look on the bright side, the welcoming committee won't get you until after class." The blue haired girl said with a bright smile. I lifted my head slowly and looked at her with disbelief.

"I hate Roselia High Academy!!!!" I screeched as a paper ball hit me in the head and the entire class except Marina erupted into laughter. "UGHAHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

"Shouldn't that rude little new girl be taught a lesson?" The boy with silver hair asked leaning against the desk Drew was sitting at. Drew shrugged.

"Yea, Brendan's right. Are you really going to let that girl show you such disrespect" Paul muttered drumming his fingers on his desk. Drew smirked evilly and flicked his hair.

"I'll leave her punishment up to you guys." He said simply. The other four boys glanced at each other before smiling evilly themselves.

**Wonderful isn't it?**

**May: Very.**

**Drew: Hahaha…..oh wait you were serious.**

**May: Yes we were.**

**Drew: Oh….my bad.**

**Me: Ugh…pweez review**


	3. Take a Dip

**Chapter three! Hope you're excited!**

**May: I am!**

**Drew: I'm not.**

**Me: Nobody cares about you Drewy bear……except May and me.**

**May: Yea! Except May and…..WAIT!**

**Me: HEHEHE, I do not own pokemon.**

**Take a Dip**

"Ugh…..gym class is so horrible." I groaned entering the girls locker room which was just used by me and Marina for obvious reasons. Marina shrugged with a grin walking next to me.

"I thought it was rather relaxing." She chimed opening her gym locker. I glared at her.

"That's because you forged a doctor's note so you could sit out!" I screeched. She shrugged again humming a small tune. "All the sports here are killer, and all the boys are way too competitive." I muttered pulling my hair out of the two pigtails I had put them in for gym. I opened my locker and gasped at what I saw and what I saw was absolutely nothing. "Where's my uniform?" I asked.

Marina looked into my locker for a good minute before turning to me and shrugging.

"It's not in there." She said. My eye twitched.

"That's pretty obvious! But I'm 100 percent positive that I put my stuff in this locker!" I complained looking around the area.

"Oh….I knew this would happen." Marina said sucking air through her clenched teeth and shifting from foot to foot. I looked at her directly in the eye.

"What!?"

" Don't you remember what I told you earlier? About staying in the shadows and out of Drew's range of fire?" I nodded. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes like in deep thought. "Well, when you spoke up erlier in first period you totally put yourself as his and his posse's target. They must have taken your uniform."

"GAH! In my blazer pocket I put my bracelet with all my pokeballs on it!" I shrieked. Marina's eyes bugged out.

"Ooh that's bad! You better go find them quick. I'll be in the court yard for lunch." I nodded and dashed out the girl lockers room at high speed. I went to the gym but there was nobody there. I went to the boy's lockers room and still no one…..I finally looked through the window on the door of the indoor pool and there they were.

"Ugh…." I growled smashing through the door and catching everyone's attention.

"Hey look it's the new girl!" Ash exclaimed. Paul jabbed him in the stomach.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious idiot." Ash glared at Paul and Pikachu's cheeks sparked threateningly. I noticed that Paul had my uniform dangling above the pool with Brendan by his side and Ash also. Jimmy sat to the side fiddling with his cap in a bored manner. Drew stayed leaning against the wall in a nonchalant manner.

"PUT! DOWN! THAT! UNIFORM!" I instructed with my face flushing with anger. Paul smirked evilly which made me feel insecure.

"Whatever you say." He said dropping the uniform into the water. It floated along the surface and my face turned as white as a sheet as I saw my bracelet with my pokeballs float out my blazer pocket and sink to the bottom.

"Oh God…." I muttered going to the edge of the pool and looking to the bottom. I could see the bracelet and my only real option was to go in after it. My uniform really didn't matter right now and I could never get someone to help me….not with Drew having all the control. I groaned mentally as I stood up.

I took off my class gym shirt to show my blue undershirt. I pull off my gym shorts too to reveal my pink and green pok-a-dot boy shorts (The underwear)….ignoring the wolf whistles and calls to take it all off. I flushed in embarrassment as I got to the edge of the pool locating my bracelet again. I was about to jump in when someone grabbed my hand. I whipped around to see it was Drew.

"Let go!" I ordered glaring harshly at him. Despite my hostile behavior his plain calm expression never changed.

"Are you really that much of a moron? It's just a stupid uniform; you should have more then one." He said ignoring my demands.

"No! My pokeballs were in my pocket and now they are at the bottom of the pool so let…..GO!" I jerked my wrist but he had better grip then I thought, but he still let go. The jerk made me lose my balance and I felt myself tip. He grabbed my wrist again but it was way too late, both of us fell in.

Water went up my nose because of the lack of opportunity to hold my breath. I closed my eyes as I sunk to the bottom landing my hand on something that felt like it had small orbs attached to it. _My bracelet!_ I took the bracelet into my grip but my lack of oxygen made me feel dizzy…..however I felt something wrap around my waist and I was jerked up to the surface.

Once I was able to take in air I gasped and coughed. I lifted my bracelet above the water and hit my chest trying to get the water out.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" I looked above me to see that Drew was the one that brought me back to the surface. He brought me to the pool side and pulled me out before getting out himself. I was blushing scarlet and my heart was thumping like crazy. I put a hand over it as if to calm it down.

"Are you alright?" He asked leaning over me. The thumping in my chest worsened and my face was on fire.

"WHOA!!!!!! BACK OFF!!!!!!!" I shrieked pushing him back. That was too close for comfort.

"What are you complaining about?" He snapped giving me one of those 'You are an idiot stares' that Paul gave Ash on a regular basis. "You're the one that grabbed onto me and took me down with you. Now my uniform is completely ruined just like yours." He added as he stripped off his jacket then his shirt and tie. I turned my head away as the blush and rushing heat I had just felt came back.

I tilted my head in confusion….He's lying…..He grabbed onto me! If he hadn't then he wouldn't have fell in. Why would he save me and lie about it…..

"DREW!..." He turned to face me and my blank expression turned into a small smile with a tint of pink running across my face. "This isn't it…..no matter what you guys do to me…I'm still gonna fight!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I kept my eyes connected to his jade ones…completely avoiding his exposed toned torso. "I came here to learn and have a great high school experience so not even you are gonna stop me! I'm gonna work to my best potential and make school fun!"

My small smile turned into a huge grin as I sent him a fake salute. He shook his head at me and walked away with his little band of friends. Once they left I let out a huge sigh. I picked out two pokeballs then gave them a toss. Out came Wartotle and Blaziken.

"Wartortle, can you get me my uniform and Blaziken I need you to just give it a quick dry with morning steam (A/N: attack I made up)" Both pokemon nodded and did as they were told. I got dressed just as the lunch bell rang. I dashed outside to the court yard where Marina said she would be.

Is this place Heaven…..or Hell……I guess that's up to me to figure out.

**Drew and his friends are evil aren't they?**

**May: Yea they are! (Punches Drew in the arm)**

**Drew: OW! Its not me it's the writer.**

**Me: So? (Punches Drew in the arm)**

**Drew: OW**

**May: Pweez revirew!**


	4. Not Easy

**Yay, an update!**

**May: This story is so messed up! I mean come one they threw my uniform in the pool!**

**Drew: Shut up you took me with you.**

**Me: That's cause you wanted to save her so you grabbed her hand.**

**Drew:…..so?...**

**Me: Ugh…I do not own ****Pokémon**

**Not Easy**

"So Marina do you have anything planned today?" I asked as we walked down the hall. It's been a good month since my whole pool incident and I haven't seen Drew or his band of jerks ever since. Thank God too. Despite all that Drew has been occupying my mind….he tried to save me….however he did a horrible job, he still tried to save me and I had to admit…I miss him.

"Me and Lil Miss have to head to performance classes." Marina said happily as she gripped her books tightly. "And after that we're gonna watch a battle between Drew and …Jimmy." Marina seems to always take a pause before mentioning Jimmy's name. I have to say Jimmy is a cute guy and that would give Marina a good reason to like him….but she would never because him, like Drew, is just a big jerk.

"Hmm, I have nothing better to do so I'll come watch the battle too! At what time?" I said as we approached our classroom. Marina stopped at the door as she thought for a second.

"About 3, so you'll have enough time to head home and change." Marina explained nodding as we entered the class. As always the teacher was nowhere to be found but I was surprised to found Drew leaning back in his chair with his friends surrounding him. He had skipped class for so long that I forgot that he was even in my homeroom.

I stared at the back of his head….just staring; I don't know why I was so fascinated with just the back of his head but for some reason I feel rather glad that he came to class. Something fluttered up in my chest like a swarm of wild Butterfrees.

"May?" I snapped out of my daze and looked to Marina who was tapping her foot in an impatient manner. I guess I zoned out. I smiled awkwardly at her, she just rolled her eyes and we sat at our seats. The door opened and I was surprised to see a teacher was actually here and she was carrying a medium sized box. She set it on the desk at the front of the class and proceeded to write on the board. I watched as she stepped aside for us to read what she had written.

_Class Championship Battles __tomorrow_

I was rather confused, what were championship battles?

"Okay students as you know every year we hold our school class battles," the teacher said adjusting her glasses. She looked down on the roster she had in her hands than back to the class. "For the few of you who are not familiar with the event, it is a day when we are supposed to participate in Pokémon battles. All the students participate and whichever class wins the most battles are put at top rank for the year and earn a weeklong trip to the shore."

I was overjoyed with excitement. I've always wanted to go to LaRousse shore; it's said to be one of the best beaches in the entire region of Hoenn. This is the perfect opportunity. I've been training for contest battles so I've gotten into the skill of beating my opponents in less than five minutes.

"Considering this is class 1-G, you must be backing down already." The teacher said. I was rather confused once again…what did she mean. "I'll just leave the class t-shirts here anyway." She said before exiting the room.

"Wha? What is she talking about? What did she mean by backing down?" I asked Marina frantically. Who would want to back down on a chance to go to the shore and everyone loves a good battle! They're so fun to participate in!

"May, this class has refused to participate in the battles since sixth grade. We never won even though we have the strongest battlers in the school in this very class." Marina said. I tilted my head rather stunned. Who could possibly be the best battlers in this room? Class 1-G is a bunch of slackers!

"Who are you talking about?" I asked looking around the room to see if I could find anyone that looked remotely strong in the field of Pokémon battles. Marina sighed and turned my head to Drew and his friends. I looked past them still looking for the so called best. "Marina I don't see anyone all I see is Drew and the others."

"It's them!" She exclaimed. I shook my head in disbelief and laughed mockingly at her. She must be insane. That group of boys is the stupidest lot I ever met in my entire life and she claims them as the best, well if she's right than I'm a Mew.

"No way Marina…them? They are the biggest idiots that a girl could ever meet. I bet my life they couldn't win a battle." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She laughed lightly.

"I really hope you don't mean that." She said getting up and gesturing me to follow her to the computer in the back of the room. I followed her then she went onto a specific record holder and scrolled until she found something it was a picture of Brendan.

"Brendan Jacobs, top ranker in the Amber league six time winner and battle frontier conqueror." Marina read. My eyes bugged out and she scrolled up again and there was a picture of Paul. "Paul Shinji, top ranker of the Sinnoh League, seven time champion claimed status as a Pokémon master and former gym leader."

"Are you serious!?" I shrieked. She nodded and scrolled up again.

"Jimmy Kento, top ranker in the Chronicle league, six time winner and battle instructor for local children facilities." Marina sighed dreamily. I glanced at her and I could have sworn I saw her blush! She scrolled up again. "Ash Ketchum, Orange, Kanto, and Johto league top ranker, eleven time champion, frontier brain, Pokémon master, and he's a gym leader."

"Wow, I thought Ash was the stupidest out of all of them but he's actually the best." I commented rather surprised. Ash is sort of an idiot….

"Oh just wait till you see Drew's record, unlike his buddies he found a passion for coordinating but he has tried gym battles before. He is an eight time top coordinator, six time champion in some of the minor leagues, six time top ranker, he has been offered a place in the elite four as did Ash but they both turned down the offer. Ever since Drew has left coordinating to come to school he has been undefeated in all the battles he's ever participated in. That's why the battle between him and Jimmy is so big, they never battled before."

"That's so impressive! Why don't they want to be in the championships? It's an easy win! Oh and by the way call me Mew from now on." I exclaimed. Marina shrugged.

"They're boys May, they're known to slack off. To them it's un-cool or something. If I could I would participate but….we can't go up against all the other classes in the school just the two of us."

She had a good point and that point is what drove me to stomp my way to the front of the class and grab the box of class t-shirts and drop them right on Drew's desk. The class fell silent as I glared at him in the eye.

"Well what a pleasure, you're back to get on my last nerve cause you didn't finish the job?" He asked smirking in an evil way. Paul, Brendan, Ash and Jimmy surrounded me but I kept my fear down and tried not to feel or look intimidated.

"We are going to participate in those battles….as a class!" I said simply. He laughed lightly closing his eyes and I could hear others snicker as well. I was shrinking on the inside and I just wanted to walk away but I can't back down….I promised I would make school fun and not just for me…for all of us.

"Are you serious?" Jimmy laughed. I flushed in embarrassment but held my ground.

"100 percent! You guys are the best! Why are you hiding your talent?" I turned and looked at each one of them. "Jimmy is a battle instructor, Paul is a Pokémon master, Ash is a frontier brain, Brendan is a six time champ and Drew….you won the grand festival eight times…do you know how many times I wished I could at least travel to participate in contests and become a top coordinator at least once?"

My eyes connected with his and I put on the best desperate look I could. He stared at me blankly before finally sighing.

"Okay princess, we'll play along and participate." He finally said. Half the class gasped in shock.

"Drew, are you serious?!" Paul exclaimed. Drew simply nodded with a smirk. I smiled happily. However a stream of confusion overwhelmed me. Since when did he call me princess?

"This is so great! This'll give us a chance to become a real class that can actually work together!" I said as my eyes sparkled in excitement as I pictured the day of the championships which was this Friday which was tomorrow.

"Do you really think I would just say yes without there being a catch?" Drew asked tauntingly. My whole vision and excitement shattered. It was too good to be true.

"How foolish of me." I said sarcastically. "So what's the price?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a while with his feet propped up on the desk and I began to think about how he might use this as an opportunity to torture me for my _disrespect_ towards him.

"Well on the day of the battles we will be hungry so you'll have to make a lunch for every kid in the class, and all the t-shirts need to have our names and class on them so you'll have to do all that by tomorrow. If not than we won't help."

"Easy!" I said happily.

………………

"NOT easy!" I exclaimed as I tried to sew Brendan's name into a shirt but it came out horribly.

"May, you should have never agreed!" Marina said as she relaxed on my bed. I rolled my eyes at her and proceeded in removing the horrible stitch work I had just did on the blank t-shirt. "Now we're going to miss the battle and I've been waiting for ages just to see it!"

"Ugh, Marina you should just go, you already missed performance practice just so I could console in you…I want to see the battle too but….looks like you'll just have to go without me. I have thirty two lunches to make and t-shirts to label. Tell me who wins." I said sadly as I pricked my finger on a needle.

"Aw May, you're my friend….I could never leave you like this, you've been the most courageous girl and the first person to ever stand up to Drew, I respect that and I wish I could be like you…I'm gonna help." Marina said with a smile. I smiled as well and the two of us hugged.

"Okay…but still these t-shirts are hard to do!" I whined. Marina tapped her chin as she thought.

"Why don't we give this all boy class a hit with some girl power?" Marina suggested with a smirk. I thought for a second then smirked as well.

"In that case I'll need some cloth glue, different color sparkles, a frying pan, lots of oats, rice, and steak? Yea boy's like steak…. and a ruler!" I said.

**What is M****ay planning to do with cloth glue and steak?**

**May: I have a couple ideas….**

**Drew: That's because you are May.**

**May: What's your point?**

**Me: Pweez review!**


	5. Feminine Touch

**Hmm and Update and I forgot to have a party.**

**May: Let's have one right now.**

**Me: Where's Drew?**

**Drew: zzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**Me: Oh….well the party won't start till he wakes up.**

**May: Man!**

**Me: I do not own pokemon!**

**Feminine Touch**

"Haha! Victory!" I exclaimed with my fists on my hips in triumph. My face had blotches of flour on it and my hair and apron was covered in sparkles. I looked like a complete wreck. My hair was crazy and my eyes were heavy lidded with sleep deprivation and blood shot. "Finally!"

Marina sat on her knee's panting looking the same way I did: a complete mess. The two of us had spent at least seven hours working on t-shirts and lunches and now finally after hours of hard endless labor our team work was successful and our tiring tasks were completed.

"Remind me to slap you next time you promise to make to create 30 lunches and 30 t-shirts for a school activity." Marina groaned as she got up off the ground cracking her back in the process. I chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This will be all worth it!" I assured her. I glanced at the clock and it read 1:05 in the morning. My mother had told us to go to bed about three hours ago. "We should get to bed. We have to get to school early tomorrow if we're going to bring all this stuff to school." I yawned stretching. Marina didn't respond. I looked to see her passed out on the floor. I rolled my eyes and put her up in my bed.

I got a comforter and pillow out the linen closet and went into the living room. I made a bed on the couch in a matter of minutes I was overcome by sleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Someone sung in my face while I was rocked back and forth. I groaned and clenched my eyes shut but the person would not give up! "Maybelle Victoria Maple! Get UP!"

"GHAAAAAAA" I fell off the couch with a thud as my mom help my comforter over her head in triumph. I glared at her as I slowly got up. I was still drowsy and all I wanted to do was sleep in.

"Didn't you say you and Marina had stuff to bring to school today?" Everything came to a screeching halt at those words. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:15. My eyes widened and I ran to my room. I got on the bed and began to jump up and down.

"MARINA! MARINA! WE ARE LATE!!!!!" I screeched. Marina jerked up in bed and looked side to side and finally jumped out of bed and began to pull on her gym shorts and her custom made class shirt that we made last night. She pulled her gym sweat jacket over it and strapped on her pokeball belt.

"Ready for work!" She said while saluting to me like I was her drill sergeant. I saluted back and got dressed in my gym cloths and t-shirt as well. We rushed to do our hair (we actually pushed and shoved to get the mirror.) My hair was in a high ponytail while hers were in two braids that went past her shoulders.

"Let's get moving I said heading into the living room where the boxes of lunch and t-shirts were. Both our faces went blank as we stared at the seven large boxes that contained everything.

"I forgot there were only two of us…" Marina said in a flat tone. I nodded numbly. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:45, school starts at eight and the competitions start at eight twenty. I had to come up with something…and fast. School was a twenty five minute walk and with boxes weighing us down…

"Wait! Blaziken take the stage!" I said tossing a pokeball into the air. Blaziken came out grinning while its ankles and wrists flared with fire. I smiled at my first pokemon. "Blaziken can you help us carry some boxes?" I asked. It nodded and picked up three boxes with ease.

"That's a brilliant idea! Medicham, time to get flossy!" Marina said tossing a pokeball into the air. The pink psychic pokemon came out with a normal serene look on its face. "Medi, do me a favor and use psychic to carry some boxes like Blaziken."

"Medicham…." It said simply. Two of the boxes began to float with a blue glow around them. Me and Marina exchanged grins before we took the last two boxes and dashed out the door.

"No time to walk, we'll have to jog it out." I said as we kept up a quick pace. Marina stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"You know I hat gym!" She whined. I rolled my eyes and we continued. Medicham and Blaziken were ahead of us considering they had more energy and they were both pretty fast.

* * *

"Ghah! We finally made it…" I panted as we entered the school courtyard. Other students from other classes all had their pokemon out, feeding them or getting in some last minute training, however our homeroom was sitting around. Why am I not surprised.

Me and Marina dropped our boxes and so did our pokemon. We thanked them and they were returned to their pokeballs. I scanned the students and grinned.

"Well there you go, the t-shirts are done and the lunches are perfect! Now let's work together to win the competition!" I said in an encouraging manner. All the boys exchanged glances completely ignoring me. Paul opened one of the boxes and pulled out a t-shirt. His face quickly turned to one of disgust.

"These shirts have our names in cursive and _sparkles_." He said glaring at me. I shivered under his gaze and Marina hid behind me. Ash went to another box and started to pick at a lunch.

"The t-shirts may suck but this rice ball is amazing." Ash praised giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at him thankfully.

"All we did was put a feminine touch on things! It won't hurt to go along with it!" I said cheerfully but Paul's glare never eased up. He's such a cold guy.

Paul rolled his eyes at me tossing the t-shirt back in the box and snapped his fingers. All the boys in our class quickly went to get their respective t-shirt and put it on. I was shocked that they listened to Paul so quickly…I thought Drew was in charge…wait, Where is Drew? I looked in a box and his t-shirt was left. I picked it up and walked over to Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, where's Drew?" I asked. Jimmy snatched the t-shirt from my hands and smiled at me fakely.

"I'll give him this. You really surprised me May, you and Marina. I didn't actually believe you would go through all this trouble just to get us to battle….even though there is a small chance Drew will actually participate."

"Huh?" I was confused. Drew promised they'd all battle in the competition today.

"Drew doesn't just battle for anything or anybody. Yesterday the battle I shared with him was one that should not have been missed, because only heaven knows the next time he'll open another pokeball." Jimmy said before walking away. He left me completely dumb struck.

"What were you talking to Jimmy about?" Marina asked coming up next to me. I jumped but then calmed myself.

"Drew…." I muttered.

* * *

"She's much more than you expected." Jimmy snapped tossing the t-shirt at Drew's face. The green haired teen glared at his friend before sitting up at his desk. "She's expecting you."

"I bet she is." Drew muttered smirking at the t-shirt that had his name written in green sparkles and cursive. "She has no idea what she's gotten into."

"Yea, but she's the first girl to get into it and stand her ground." Jimmy countered looking out the classroom window to see that the first battle had already commenced between Homeroom 6Y and Homeroom 7B.

"Yea, I have to admit out of all the girl's I've met she's been the greatest challenge."

"Challenge? Are you saying you have some interest in May?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow.

"No more than you have in Marina."

* * *

"Wow! That was so intense! Did you see the way Josh used Charzard's weak points as a strong one?" I asked as the two competitors' left the field. Me and Marina were on the bleachers. There had been at least nine battles and Marina was in one of them. She's a bit bummed cause her and Lil'Miss lost to some guy and his Blastoise. They chose the students who battled at random so she went ahead of me.

"Jimmy wasn't even there to watch me battle so that's a good thing. He didn't see my humiliating defeat!" Marina cried slumping in her seat. I stared at her strangely.

"Where does Jimmy fit into all of this?" I asked. She sat up straight again and her face was turning red. I tilted my head at her.

"Uh….Nowhere! He doesn't matter!" She snapped glaring into space. Marina still confuses me.

_"Up Next shall be Robert Cassemy of class 9D, and Drew Hayden of class 1G."_

Chatter began to erupt and questions were flying all over the place. I guess nobody was expecting Drew to battle. I looked down on the field and saw Robert. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a classic cute boy look. He looked too mature to be in High school….maybe he was a senior or something.

_"Is Drew Hayden here?"_

"That no good little…" I muttered getting up from my seat.

"Where are you going May?" Marin asked getting as well. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to be long; you stay here and stall while I go find his highness." I said as I left the bleachers. I searched the building checking practically every classroom but they were all empty.

* * *

"Well it's a really funny story really! You see I was on the roof when all of a sudden…"Marina said into the microphone as she tried to stall the events. She smiled fakely into the crowd who were rather confused by her story. _'May I'm so gonna kill you…'_

* * *

I was in the school court yard and I was just about ready to give up. I didn't know how long Marina could stall the school before they caught on. I sat on a bench and clenched my hands into fists. I should have known Drew wouldn't keep his promise.

"……zzzz……"

"Huh?!" I looked behind the bench to see Drew asleep in the grass under the shade of a tree. I glared at him before getting up and kneeling on the ground next to him. I poked his nose but he didn't respond.

"Drew?" I whispered poking his cheek. Still no response. I poked his arm then his forehead and then his stomach but my poke came back to me. "ARGH! Is your stomach made of steel or something!?"

"You are so childish…" I looked at his face to see that his eyes were now open and they did not look happy. "What the hell do you want?"

"Uh…." I don't know what came over me but I was suddenly at a loss for words. I played with my fingers and avoided eye contact with him.

"You're wasting my time." He muttered propping himself up on his elbows.

"You mean your nap time! You have a battle to go to! You're up next, you have to go now!" I said remembering my mission. He smirked before pushing me over. He pinned my wrists down and hovered over me. My face flushed.

"What gives you the audacity to give me orders?" He snapped getting dangerously close to my face. It was getting harder for me to breathe and my face was completely red by now, no doubt.

"G-Get off me." I stuttered feeling nervous. He smirked at me again.

"No why would I do that Princess." He whispered with our faces centimeters apart. I got lost for a second and closed my eyes. _'What the hell am I doing….?'_

"May!"

Drew finally released me and got from on top of me. I was still hot and blushing like mad when Marina came running up to us.

"May, I can't hold it off any longer…." She said. I quickly got off the ground and glared at Drew.

"If you won't do this then I will. All I wanted was to make school fun." I said before I grabbed Marina's hand and ran back to the field.

_'What was that back there…?'_

**OOh that must have been awkward.**

**May: Ehh...**

**Drew: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Me: Lazy Bum.**

**May: No Party then?**

**Me: Another time. Pweez Review.**


	6. Tag Team

**Wow updates are due!**

**May: Overdue.**

**Drew: About a month overdue.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**May: Okay.**

**Drew: Whatever…**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Tag Team**

May stood opposite to the oppoenent that was supposed to be Drew's but she had given up hope on the green haired teen's participation so she decided to act as his replacement. She had a pokeball ready in her hand while Robert had already released his Dragonite. Right now frustration and aggravation was what was driving the brunette and this made Marina worry. Next to the five prodigies in their class Robert was another top student who has been left unbeatable. May would have to break that streak today in order for her class to win the competition.

"Alright! Venusaur, take the stage!" May called out giving her pokeball a toss. Venusaur called out its name as it stamped its feet on the ground as if to challenge the dragonite. Robert smirked.

"Nice choice, but not nice enough to beat me. Dragonite use hyper beam!" He ordered. The attack came fast and due to Venusaur's large size it was much slower than the Bulbasaur it used to be when May first got it. The Hyper beam hit dead on, but this didn't bother May too much. Venusaur was trained to take on attacks since it has before so many times. Venusaur shook off the attack and awaited command.

"Leech seed!" May ordered. A small seed went flying from Venusaur's flower and attached itself to Dragonite. It began to grow vines that curled their way around the dragon pokemon before vines were all over it. The vines shocked Dragonite a bit making it wince. Robert grit his teeth, He was well aware that with every attack he used his pokemon would get that shock and eventually pass out. "Now use razor leaf!"

Sharp green leaves went slinging at Dragonite who used its powerful wings to fly out of the way making the attack miss completely. May pouted lightly before sending the attack out again and missing again.

May was unaware of the pair of green eyes that were watching this battle occure. He shook his head in disapproval as May's attacks missed and yet she still persisted, getting even more frustrated than she was before. If she kept this up Venusaur would just get tired and go down while Dragonite didn't even play out more than one move.

Drew sighed and shook her head as he reached into his pocket and produced a pokeball.

* * *

"_May isn't doing so hot, even with that leech seed in play, how will this battle turn out?"_ The announcer said. Venusaur was breathing heavily and May was getting overwhelmed. Her mind was flickering and she wasn't sure if it was the heat or her frustration getting the better of her.

"Venusaur, use frenzy plant!" May ordered as her last resort. Venusaur stomped its feet and huge thorn covered vines shot out the ground. Dragonite again flew to avoid the attack but the next thing surprised everyone.

"Shadow ball!"

A huge shadow ball came flying from the arena entrance being shot at top speed. It hit dragonite square in the chest making it fall into the ground into the frenzy plant which it became entangled in. May turned around to see Drew standing at the entrance with his Absol by his side. He stepped up next to her and smiled.

"Thanks for holding things down but I can take it from here." He said. May blinked stupidly before nodding numbly. She returned Venusaur and stepped back.

_"Would you look at that! Drew has finally come and is taking this battle out of May's hands. Now things should be getting started!"_ The announcer said. The entire school began to cheer as Drew stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Night slash." He said simply. Absol whipped its head and two dark slashes came from its horn on its head. The slashes crossed before hitting Dragonite and knocking it out due to the strength and size of the attack. "Too easy…" Drew muttered.

The students began to cheer once again and May stood there dumb struck. Even though May had been battling with Dragonite it still had a lot of strength so just getting it out with two attacks was beyond impressive. Drew turned to see her shocked expression and smirked as he gestured her over to him. She hesitantly stepped by him and he grabbed her hand within his and raised it above both their heads.

* * *

"We get the trip, we get the trip…" Marina sang over and over as she did a victory dance. Her and May were walking home. Each class member got a gold medal so May kept looking at hers with a smile on her face. "Wasn't Drew awesome today!?" Marina asked.

"Yea…he was great." May responded smiling only half way.

"You were great too May! Going up against Robert took a lot and I believe you could have gone all the way." Marina reassured. May's smile brightened as she wrapped her arms around Marina's torso as they walked.

"Thank you! You are awesome!" May said gratefully as she released her friend.

"May!"

The pair of girls turned around to see Ash running towards them with his Pikachu trailing behind him. They stopped and waited for the raven haired boy to catch up. Ash placed his hands on his knees as he caught up to them to get his breathing back to normal.

He stood up straight and held out another gold medal with a letter attached to it.

"Drew instructed that I give this to you. I don't understand why he would use me as a delivery boy, but he is Drew so, here." He said as May took the medal and the letter. "He claimed he would of done it himself but he's been feeling really tired lately so he went straight home." Ash explained as he began to walk away. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye Ash." The two girls said in unison as Ash went back in the direction he came. May looked at the Medal and then opened the letter.

"Dear pest of my life…" May began. She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for being dumb enough to actually believe you could take on Robert; I believe you deserve my medal as well. You have something about you that's so annoying but appealing at the same time. Good job on getting me interested in you, sincerely Drew." May blushed lightly and Marina giggled.

"So now you're appealing?" She laughed. May glared at her and she glanced at the bottom of the letter.

"P.S. Jimmy says hi to Marina." This time it was May's turn to laugh as Marina blushed.

"Shut up…" Marina muttered as she began to walk again.

**Short I know, but an update nonetheless **

**May: I liked it.**

**Drew: You always like it.**

**Me: Review pweez**


	7. Sick Day

**Sorry for the delay but I still had last minute school stuff to attend to.**

**May: I thought you said you were done with school stuff.**

**Me: Shut up! Not until Monday!**

**Drew: Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoy this!**

**Drew: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Sick Day**

I sighed as I sat at my seat in the classroom. I wasn't expecting the teacher to be there; this class scared away every single teacher that tried to set foot in the classroom. As every other day the entire class was out of control except for Marina who had her face shoved up in a magazine which had Jimmy's picture on the front. She looked over the top of the magazine to lock eyes with me and lowered it entirely to smile at me cheerfully.

"What's up May?" She asked setting down the magazine on the desk. I shrugged. I was a little tired from yesterday's events and the fact that my eternal clock was a little whacked up because of the all nighter me and Marina had proceeded in to prepare for the class championships didn't help either.

"Just a little sleepy today." I explained as I lowered my head to the table and looked outside. It had started pouring rain and I hoped my brother had not left my pokemon outside…or I would kill him.

"You should be. You did so much May. This school has changed a lot since you got here." Marina stated smiling at me kindly. I returned the gesture, lifting up my head.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I stretched. I looked around the room and noticed something was off. I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what it was but everything seemed intact.

Paul was arguing with Ash and Jimmy and Brendan were talking about how stupid they were while the rest of the class tried to have a pokemon battle in the cramped classroom. Everything was fine…

"Wait…" I began scanning over the classroom once again. My observation was confirmed. "Where is Drew?" I asked turning to Marina who was now engrossed in her magazine once again. She shrugged not even looking at me.

I hesitantly got up and made my way over to Brendan and Jimmy. They didn't even notice me standing there until I cleared my throat in an attempt to be noticed. Brendan was the first to take recognition of my presence and he smiled.

"What's up May?" He asked. Jimmy then turned to me, adjusting his cap on his head. I swallowed before speaking.



"I just wanted to know where Drew was." I said smiling only half way. Since when was Brendan nice to me?

Jimmy quirked and eyebrow before turning to Brendan who wasn't smiling anymore after my question was asked.

"You mind if I talk to her alone?" He asked. Brendan shrugged and made his way over to Ash and Paul to see if he could stop the two from trying to kill one another. I looked to Jimmy who crossed his arms across his chest and sighed.

"Um…do you know where he is?" I asked rephrasing my question.

"Yea. Drew's home sick. You saw how tired he's been lately." Jimmy pointed out. I nodded remember how I had found him asleep when it was his turn to battle. I also remembered how Ash told me headed home early because he was tired.

"Yea, I've noticed…is anything wrong?" I asked getting a hint concerned. Jimmy shrugged.

"Not that sure. He said it was just a cold that has been giving him sleep deprivation or something but you can never know with Drew. He's been feeling this way for a few days; like after he 'fell' into the pool with you." Jimmy pointed out. I gasped lightly and a surge of guilt ran through me.

It wasn't entirely my fault. He could have just let me fall in. I would have been just fine. Aw, who am I kidding my guilt isn't going to take that excuse. He didn't seem that sick before, I wonder how bad he really is if it lasted this long.

"Oh man…I feel like a jerk for making him battle in that kind of condition." I muttered. Jimmy chuckled to himself and I looked at him strangely not finding the humor in this at all.

"If you feel so guilty why don't you go and visit him. The company should help him since his maid isn't around and he lives on his own."

"Maid?" I questioned twisting my face in confusion. "Wait he lives on his own? Why doesn't he live with his family?"

"That's not my business to tell. You can go see him after school if you want. His house is on upper mountain ave, it's not that hard to miss."

I nodded and Jimmy went to join with his other friends. I walked back over to Marina and sat down thinking things over.

"So, what did you and Jimmy talk about?" She asked. She had long ago lost interest in her magazine; probably when I started to talk with Jimmy alone.

"Drew's out sick. Jimmy says it's a cold but I'm not too sure." I muttered. Marina nodded in understanding.

……………

"Wow…he's right, you really can't miss it." I muttered to myself. Drew's house was the biggest one on the street and it was obvious it was his because his name went across the gate. I walked 

up to the gate and looked around. There were a bunch of security cameras around. Thunder boomed in the distance making me jump and the wind had broken my umbrella on the way here so I was pretty much soaked beyond comprehension. It was way too cold for this.

"What the hell do you want…?"

I looked around for the source of the voice and noticed a talk box. I smiled sheepishly before pressing the button and responding.

"Nice to hear from you too Drew. You mind letting me in…I'm sorta freezing to death." I laughed lightly trying to unstick my wet hair from my face.

"So?"

"DREW!" I yelled getting frustrated. I was doing this for him and he was still being the arrogant jerk he always is.

"Fine…"

I muttered an 'I-thought-so' under my breath as the gates opened and I stomped my way up the semi hill drive that went up to Drew's overly extravagant mansion. How could a fifteen year old live in a home like this? Alone no less? I wonder what his parent's home looks like. It took me a good five minutes to get to his huge doors and as soon as I stepped up onto the stoop the double doors swung open.

I looked in before hesitantly stepping inside. I took off my drenched black loafers and set them by the door. A strike of lightning flashed through the sky followed by another boom of thunder. I jumped again this time adding a shriek. I never liked thunder and lightning storms and my parents expected me to walk home in this?!

"Scared of a little thunder?" I jumped again turning to the direction of the voice. My eyes widened and I swallowed…hard.

Drew descended the stairs in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a towel wrapped around his neck. That's it, nothing else. His hair and torso was wet and dripping signaling that either he was walking in the rain like I had or he had just taken a shower. I went with the latter.

"I-I wasn't scared… it's just a reflex I h-have to loud noises." I lied turning my nose up and closing my eyes. I wanted to keep my eyes anywhere but his bare chest and closing them was the best thing I could do because I do have my limits (I am a fifteen year old girl).

"Right." He muttered sarcastically. I opened my eyes only to narrow them at him in a glare. The look went unnoticed when he ruffled his hair with the towel to stop it from dripping. I liked his hair when it was wet…it was…oh god I'll stab myself tomorrow for saying this but it was really hot; sexy even, but now I'm not going to go there for self pride and dignity reasons.

"Just got out the shower?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"How'd you guess?" he said sarcastically. He sure loved his sarcasm.



"Well parading around wet without a shirt sorta gave me the idea…" I muttered rolling my eyes at him. He smirked.

"I can tell your enjoying the opportunity to see me 'parading around wet without a shirt'." He laughed using air quotes. My face flushed and I huffed turning my face away from him again. "So tell me, to what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

"Jimmy." I whispered more to myself then him.

"What?"

"You're sick." I covered up.

"Yea so…" He said as he walked into another room to the left to the steps that were right in the center when you walk through the door. I noticed that the kitchen was to the right. I followed him and found the room to be a living area…a very large living area with a very large flat screen.

"Well I sorta felt bad because you got sick after you helped me with the whole pool situation…"

"I didn't help you; you pulled me in with you." He cut me off. I smiled softly to myself as he tried to deny the fact that he actually was trying to help me and that he was concerned.

"Whatever…and I forced you to battle yesterday when you weren't well either and your home alone so I thought that I could take care of you as your own personal nurse!" I said as a grin spread its way across my lips.

"Thanks, but you walked all this way for nothing. I don't need anyone taking care of me." He snapped running his hand through his wet hair. I pouted slightly but being the stubborn girl I am, I'm not just going to be pushed away just like that.

"I don't care!" I exclaimed cheerfully. He gave me a strange look. "I'm gonna help you get better so you can come on the class trip next week to the beach."

"By the looks of things you won't be leaving any time soon." He muttered. I nodded. "So I think I'll get you some dry clothes because last I checked white clothes turns see through when wet." He stated with a smirk. His eyes were playful and full of mischief and then it finally hit me.

I looked down to see that my shirt was clinging to my skin still being wet and it was practically see through giving him a nice look at my red bra. I flushed and glared at him before grabbing a nearby pillow and covering myself.

"Pervert!"

**Finished. I'm mad sorry I haven't updated earlier.**

**May: You've been forgiven already.**

**Drew: I really don't care how long you take to update.**

**Me: Pweez Review!**




	8. Playing Doctor

**Me: Update time! Let's do the update dance.**

**Drew: Let's not.**

**May: Aw, why not?**

**Drew: No.**

**Me: Well you sucked all the fun out of this intro…and many others.**

**Drew: Good.**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Playing Doctor**

I shoved my clothes in the dryer and punched in the setting before walking away back into the kitchen. My clothes should dry soon, but for now I was wearing one of Drew's t-shirts that had his name written across the front in bold green and his sweatpants which I had to tighten a good amount for them to stay up.

My first mission was to get him up to his bed and after an argument and a swift kick in the butt he was in his room. I smiled at that successful mission. My next mission as Drew Hayden's personal Nurse was to make him a nice bowl of chicken ramen. I loved ramen so it was practically the only dish that I was really good at.

I searched the many cabinets of his oversized kitchen and finally found a pot to cook the stuff in and a bowl for him to eat out of. This house was way over the top and to think he lives here on his own, minus the maids and butlers that weren't here at the moment.

I hummed as I gather ingredients from the fridge and cubbard so that this ramen could be the best I ever made. My food isn't five star which is probably what this guy is fed on a regular basis but I don't really care.

"You're way too cheerful." I jumped and nearly dropped the pot of water I was carrying to the stove. I turned to glared at the owner of the voice and of course it would be Drew; who else would it be?

"Thank you for making me nearly jump out of my skin Mr. Pop-out-of-nowhere." I responded as I returned to my task at hand. Once I had gotten the pot on the stove top and turned to face him again with my hands on my hips. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed? And didn't I tell you to put a shirt on like an hour ago?"

Yup, still walking around shirtless. I think he just enjoys the attention, or he enjoys teasing me, or maybe both.

"I got bored so I thought I'd check up on my favorite brunette." He said with a fake smile. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "And this is my house I can walk around naked if I wanted to."

"I'd rather you not." I groaned cringing at the thought. "Shirtless is enough." I added as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I hate it when I blushed, it gave me away.

"Is there ever enough when it comes to us?" He asked. I don't know how but he had made his way across the kitchen and was standing right in front of me. I was probably too lost in thought to notice. I swallowed and took a step back.

"What 'us' are you referring to?" I retorted crossing my hands over my chest. I didn't come out as confident as I wanted to. This guy was quickly breaking me down. I hate that he's able to do that! I have to keep my front up or it will look like I have feelings for him and I don't…I think.

"You know May…us." He said getting me up against the kitchen table which was now blocking my path. I curse all kitchen tables after today.

Okay, caught between a kitchen table and a hot shirtless guy…that's not a weird situation at all right? I don't understand what he's trying to pull either but the mischevious look in his and that smirk is just a giveaway. That's what got me anxious.

"I can honestly say I have no clue what you're talking about." I said gripping onto the table behind me. He laughed lightly cupping my cheek in his hand and gently stroking it with his thumb. I didn't need a mirror to tell me how deep I was blushing right now. My cheeks were on fire and I only hoped he couldn't tell.

"Why don't I clear things up for you…" He said in a tone just above a whisper before leaning in closer to me. I leaned back as far as I could go but the situation was all too tempting. I just closed my eyes and waited but then…

BOOM!

I screamed and jumped into Drew's arms at the large roll of thunder. It was followed by a huge strike of lighting that lit up the dark gray sky and then the lights went out. I groaned as I still gripped onto him for dear life. I hated thunder storms for two reasons, they scared me and the power went out.

"Are you sure you're not afraid of thunder?" he asked. The mock was apparent in his voice and even in the dark I thought I could still see his smirk.

"P-Positive…" I stuttered shaking a bit from the shock and anxiety.

"Whatever you say." He sighed. The lights suddenly came back on and the Kitchen was back to life; he probably has a back up generator. I looked at the position we were in and noticed he was holding me bridal style and he looked to have no intention of putting me down.

"Can you put me down. I was sorta doing something." I said flatly while looking at him through half lidded eyes. Being this close to him made me go way over nervous.

"Okay." He set me down on the table and put a hand on either side of me cutting off my escape. I felt as though I was being held captive by a very persistant captor.

"Drew, I meant get out of my way." I said narrowing my eyes at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, I'd rather have you right here." He said leaning forward. I bent back until I was laying on my back on the table. "Are you trying to make things easier for me?"

"Not really." I sighed as I smiled fakely and pushed him back with my feet. I jumped off the table and picked up a wooden spoon. I held it like a sword and waved it at him. "Back!" I ordered. He took a step away from me and I grinned.

"Good boy now stop trying to be all 'you-know-you-want-me' and get back to bed!" I ordered pointing my spoon to the kitchen exit. He smirked and shrugged before turning to leave. "And make sure next time I see you, you're wearing a shirt and stop being all 'look-at-my-abs', jeez!"

I heard him laugh as he left and I couldn't help but smile softly. Despite his cocky arrogant high and might voice, his laugh was cute. I'll give him that

**Short again, I know, but cute!**

**May: Drew's such a player…**

**Drew: Am not!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Drew: Whatever, Pweez Review**


	9. Slumber Party

**Man you guys really love this story!**

**Sea: Why wouldn't they?**

**Me: Good point.**

**Sea: I always have good points.**

**Me: No sometimes they are completely irrelivent.**

**Sea: Did you say something?**

**Me: No…well I own nothing.**

**Slumber Party!**

"Okay can you say that one more time…?" I sighed in a calm tone as I folded my hands in my lap. Drew was sitting across from me on his bed and he did follow my orders and put on a plain white t-shirt. He quirked an eyebrow and repeated himself.

"The city is on tornado watch so you can't leave until the storm passes which probably won't be until tomorrow so you're stuck here with me." He said once again. This time a smirk creeped its way across his lips and this made me uneasy. I swallowed and nodded slowly letting this news seep in.

"That's what I thought you said." I muttered before picking up a pillow from his bed and shoved my face into it. Surprisingly the pillow smelled like roses. After I had the pillow in my face for a good minute I let out the most ear shattering, sound barrier breaking scream any girl could come up with. It lasted a good two minutes before I removed the pillow and put on a blank expression.

Drew was looking at me weird and I smiled lightly while nervously running a hand through my hair.

I'm okay." I sighed. He nodded slowly before getting up from the bed.

"Of course…well I should show you to the guest room…" He began. I nodded in agreement but then noticed he was smirking once again. "Or you could always stay here in my room."

"I'll pass. I wouldn't want my parents wondering why I have become mentally tramatized when I get home tomorrow." I retorted smiling fakely at him before glaring at him and sticking out my tongue. He rolled his eyes and went to the large double doors of his room. He turned back to me and gestured for me to follow. I jumped off his bed and scampered after him.

He led me to the room right next to his and I blinked. What a trek that was. He pushed the equally large doors to show a red themed suite. Practically everything was red except the mahogany furniture. My eyes widened at how extravagant the room.

"I have my own suite…" I mumbled as I strode into the room. I jumped into the red satin canopy bed and sighed. "Oh this is beyond cool!" I laughed as I kicked around in the sheets.

"I'm glad you like it." Drew said crossing his arms over his chest. I sat up and grinned at him.

"I don't like it, I love it! I could stay here forever!" I cried as I stood to my feet and began to jump on the very bouncy and comfy bed. Drew chuckled.

"It would be nice if you did."

"I'm flattered Drew but there's someone else and they're called mom and dad." I laughed as I pushed my messed up hair out of my face.

"Funny…" He muttered rolling his eyes at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well your bathroom is through that door there." He added pointing to a door right next to the dresser. I nodded in understanding. "Oh and the bathroom is shared between your room and mine."

"WHAT!" I shrieked. He chuckled at my reaction and left the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door closed a huge boom of thunder vibrated the house, the wind had picked up as well making whistling noises out my window. Like the many times before it was followed by a large strike of lightning but it seemed closer and after the strike I heard the cracking of wood. The cracking was followed by a large booming noise that shook the foundation once again.

I screamed and ran out the room and into Drew's. He was heading to his bed and I crashed into him pushing him on the bed and landing on his back, pushing his face into the bed. I was shivering badly with anxiety.

"May?" His muffled voice questioned from the sheets. I looked down at him and laughed sheepishly before getting off of him.

"Sorry." I muttered as my face flushed in embaressment. He glared at me over his shoulder and I tried to come off innocent. "I saw lightning then I heard a big crash that was really close by so…I got scared." I explained twiddling my thumbs.

"I heard it too. A tree probably fell." Her guessed with a shrug. I nodded, finding that as the most logical explaination. It was better than mine at least. I thought we were under attack.

"You're right…It just caught me off guard." I said as I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Uh huh." He said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry for tackling you like that." I laughed lightly before I ran out the room. I could hear him chuckling as I left. I sighed and blew up at my bang in exasperation. He probably thinks I'm just a scared kid now…but what do I care. It's just Drew! They very egotistical, perverted, teasing, amazingly attractively sexy Drew…wait…who put sexy in there?!

"Ugh!" I groaned as I entered my room and slammed the door. I plopped down onto my bed and reached for my backpack which was put at the side of the bed. I pulled out my cell phone and decided I needed to call home to make sure my parents knew I was okay. It rang one time before my mom answered the phone.

"May, is that you!? Where are you!? Are you alright!?" She asked crazily. I laughed lightly.

"Yea mom, I'm alright. I'm at Dre…I mean Marina's house!" I lied. I couldn't tell my mom I was at a boy's house. She would probably tell my father and he would probably be charged with the murder of my principle's son. "The storm is really bad so might just spend the night."

"Okay sweetie, as long as you're safe. Love you."

"Love you too." I chimed before shutting my phone. I sighed. I really don't like lying, especially to my own mother but what's done is done. I opened my phone once again and dialed Marina's number.

"Hello, this is Marina Sanchez at your service!"

"Hey Marina…" I said in a flat tone.

"What's up with I'm a bit gloomy attitude with a hint of excitement." I pulled the phone away from my head and gave it a strange look as if it were Marina herself.

"Um okay? Well I just called to ask you if you could cover for me." I said as I played with the scarlet bed sheets.

"Sure, but do you mind me asking why?" She questioned.

"Because I told my mom I'm at your house." I explained.

"But you're not, so where are you?"

"Drew's mansion…" I trailed off. Right then Marina screamed a scream that was similar to the one I had made earlier in the pillow. I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"What!? I thought you went there like six hours ago! What are you still doing over there! Oh my GOSH! Don't tell me you two did the _nasty_!!" I paled and glared at the phone.

"HELL NO!" I screamed. Marina began to laugh and my face flushed in embarrassment and anger. "I'll talk to you later…"

"Okay as long as nobody is getting _freaky_ over there." She laughed. I groaned and snapped my phone shut and threw it into my box. How could she even presume that!? Me and Drew? That's just sick and…totally gross!

My door slowly cracked open and Drew peaked his head in. I jumped and cleared my face of all my anger but I could tell I was still blushing. He quirked an eyebrow and opened the door fully.

"Okay either you were having an argument with yourself or you must have heard what I was saying in the other room." He said.

"I was not talking to myself! I was on my cell phone!" I countered. I thought for a minute and my eyes widened. "What were you saying in the other room?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. He smirked at me with a seductive look in his eyes. I shivered.

"Nothing…"

I glared at him and threw a pillow.

"OUT!" I ordered. He shrugged and left. I blushed deeply and bit my bottom lip. "What did he say?"

**Haha funny.**

**Drew: It sorta is.**

**May: Not on my behalf.**

**Me: I think so.**

**Sea: Pweez Review!**


	10. Wake Up Call

**Hola my peoples!**

**Sea: We're back!**

**Me: Where did we go?**

**Sea: Wendy's!**

**Me: True! They have good ice cream!**

**Sea: Chea!**

**Me: I own nothing.**

**Wake Up Call**

I snuggled further into the satin sheets of the guest bed I had been offered. I felt like a princess sleeping in such a comfortable bed in such an elegant room in such a lavish mansion. I would never admit it to Drew but I was enjoying my stay…after he had left the room. Although the green haired modern prince was on my mind the entire night and he wasn't that far from me either. I kept reminding myself that he was just one door over.

I could say without a shadow of a doubt that Drew was different than any other boy I had ever met. He was cocky, arrogant, rude, flirtatious, amazingly sexy and ignorant. Did I mention rude? He had confidence, I'll give him that but something about him throws me off completely. Not just something but him entirely throws me off and set me on the defensive. However I was completely unsure of what I was defending. It didn't help that my heart sped up whenever he was close by and I had to fight off a blush ever moment he stood by me. I was annoyed by that.

I turned over in my bed losing my comfortable feeling and becoming anxious as my peaceful sleeping state was altered by the urge to wake up. I didn't want to wake up just yet. I was ready to sleep there for the rest of my life if given the opportunity to.

"Roselia…"

I snapped one eye open to see two much smaller eyes staring closely at me. I opened my other eye and jumped back a bit in surprise now fully awake. The rose Pokémon blinked before smiling kindly at me and saying its name once again.

"Okay it's only a Roselia…" I muttered to myself as I gripped my chest to stop my pounding heart. Once I had regained my composer I smiled at the Roselia and waved at it.

"Hey there, what are you doing here?" I asked. The Pokémon responded just by holding out its blue rose which held a blood red rose that had a note tied to the thornless stem. I was hesitant but reached out and took the beautiful flawless flower from the Pokémon. I don't know why I'm being so cautious with this Pokémon but I don't know if it's friendly or if it's trying to play me or…

May thoughts were cut off when I read the note.

_May,_

_Just so you know that Roselia is mine. Who do you think the school is named after? And yes Roselia is friendly (more friendly to strangers then her own trainer) I sent her up to fetch you for breakfast and whatever you do, don't believe a single thing Roselia says…that is if you can understand her. I'll see you at breakfast._

_Love Drew_

I blinked in shock. It was like he could interpret what I would think and when I would think it. That really freaked me out to some degree. I sighed and sat up in bed, running a hand through my hair. I noticed that there were some clothes hanging on the bathroom door. I tilted my head in curiosity and got up to take a closer look. Roselia followed me with that calm look never leaving her face. Drew did refer to her as a _her_.

I plucked the clothes from its hanging spot and looked it over nodding in approval. I don't understand how Drew is able to do all this but he was Drew.

* * *

I stepped out the bathroom and saw that Roselia had still yet taken her leave and was sitting on the now made bed. I was surprised that it had been made and I glanced at her.

"Did you make the bed?" I asked. She nodded and chimed her name again in her small melodious voice. I smiled thankfully then turned to the full scale mirror. I smiled in approval at the outfit. It suits me well.

I was wearing a red polo with a white mini skirt and navy blue biker shorts underneath. I managed to tame my hair and tie a red bandana with a white pokeball around my head and on my hands were white gloves with blue finger tips and blue cuffs.

"Well at least he has taste in clothing." I muttered to myself before turning to Roselia. "What do you think?"

"Roselia!" _(Wonderful)_ I was surprised that I was able to understand her. I smiled brightly and skipped towards the door. Me and Roselia made our way down the large stair case and she led me into the dining room. My eyes widened at the amount of food that was on that table. I ditched Roselia and ran to the table admiring the warm breakfast that was fit for a king…or me.

I quickly made myself a plate and sat down to eat but not without saying grace. Roselia came to my side and stood next to me while I ate to my heart's content. Halfway through my meal a thought occurred to me that was somewhat important. I turned to Roselia.

"Hey Roselia do you know where Drew is?" I asked. Roselia blinked and walked over to the other entrance that led into the kitchen. Drew came out dressed in jeans, a long sleeved black top and a purple t-shirt over that. I smile unconsciously and he smirked at me.

"Good morning." He said walking up next to me. I pushed my food away immediately losing my appetite. I hated the way he had that affect on me.

"Morning." I muttered rubbing my neck absent mindedly out of pure anxiousness. He noticed this and his smirk grew. I snapped my hand into my lap and smiled half-heartedly at him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I let out a little squeal that seemed to be on reflex. I took in a deep breath trying to discreetly regain my composer.

"Relax it's just me." He whispered right next to my ear. I shivered and shook my head.

"That's what's got me so tense." I muttered.

"Roselia Rosel selia." _(Ooh what a smooth operator)_ Roselia said sarcastically. I chuckled and Drew let go of me and glared at her. She smiled innocently. I like this Roselia.

"Anyways I hope you're enjoying your breakfast." Drew sighed regaining his composer and flicking his hair out of his face.

"Roselia Roselia Roseli Lia!" _(Look I'm a player named Drew) _she mocked. I laughed openly this time.

"Yes I'm enjoying breakfast and I'm enjoying that Roselia of yours too." I laughed. Drew rolled his eyes and pulled out a pokeball. He returned Roselia to it and I pouted. "Aw you didn't have to do that. She was just joking…sorta."

"Yea but Roselia's big mouth has gotten me into trouble way too many times before." He muttered tucking her pokeball into his pocket.

"Aw, is she your first Pokémon?"

"First one I ever had." He sighed taking a seat next to me. That was interesting they had a special relation just like me and Blaziken. I smiled and looked into my lap. I gasped in realization.

"Oh, thanks for the clothes. I really like them."

"I thought you would." He said with a smirk. I nodded slowly.

"Anyways, when do you think I'll be able to leave? I mean my parents must want me home and I have to get ready for the trip on Monday and you do too by the way." I stated in a matter-of-fact manner noticing he was well again.

"You'll be able to leave by this afternoon, but…" he trailed off and wrapped and arm around my shoulders. I flushed and turned my head to face away from him. "Why would you want to?"

"Why would you want me to stay?" I countered actually rather surprised that I didn't stutter under the circumstances. I turned to face him to see his face flushed as well. He stood to his feet and flicked his hair.

"You might want to call your parents and tell them that you'll be home soon." He sighed walking towards the kitchen. I smiled softly for myself and looked at my lap.

"I'll be sure to do that." I whispered to myself as I glanced up at his retreating form.

**Me: I'm guessing about five more chapters to this story…**

**Sea: NO!**

**Me: It's just a guess!**

**Sea: So it's only a possibility?**

**Me: (nods head)**

**Sea: Oh…well Pweez review**


	11. What You Went Through

**I believe that once I finish a few more stories I'll be able to put up new ones! Be happy!**

**Sea: Happy! Happy! Happy!**

**Me: And that doesn't mean this story is coming to a close either! I love this one, its way too fun to write!**

**Sea: Fun! Fun! Fun!**

**Me: So I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Sea: Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

**Me: Shut and do the disclaimer!**

**Sea: Rolyn owns nothing…**

**What You Went Through**

"So did he ever tell you what he said in the other room?" Marinas asked excitedly as she sat before me on my fuzzy green rug. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, but I smiled anyway. She's been in interigating me for the longest time and I'm trying to fill in every detail for her that I can. I've only been home for two hours and I'm getting the third degree by someone who doesn't even live with me.

"For the third time no, but I'm just as curious as you are to know. I'll have to ask him next time I see him." I said thoughtfully as I stretched out my legs in front of me. A smirk spread over Marina's face and I quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Next time? You actually plan on speaking with him again? I thought he was the jerk that made school a living hell for you." She said smartly while crossing her arms over her chest. I scoffed and waved her off in a nonchalant manner.

"Don't get me wrong. Drew is definetly not the first person I would go to." I began.

"That would be me of course considering I'm your best friend." Marina inserted in a matter-of-fact tone. I smiled and nodded. I feel like I knew everything there was to know about Marina. She was my best friend. She was my first friend that I made in this city and she's practically my only friend since I'm around boys all the time and they are all on the side of Drew.

"Of course, but Drew is just so…arrogant and confident." I said cringing a bit as a felt a shiver run up my spine. Marina tilted her head in question.

"Arrogant I can understand because it speaks for itself but he can be confident in many ways." She said as her smirked reappeared. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed. She and I both know what I was saying when I said he was confident.

"Please don't make me say it." I whined.

"Say what? You need to explain." She giggled. I groaned and pulled a pokemon plushy off my bed and screamed into.

"C'mon Marina!" I exclaimed throwing the plushy at her. She ducked and let it hit the wall behind her. I silently apologized to my Skitty plushy for that.

"Just explain!" She countered laughing openly. I glared at her before sighing in defeat.

"He likes to come on to me a lot! I'm not so dense that I can't see it." I said blushing deeper as I wrapped my arms around myself in a tight hug. She shrugged as if it were nothing. "I don't like to be toyed with Marina! He probably does that with every girl."

"If he does, how come he doesn't do it to me?" She countered. I thought for a second…that was a god question.

"Because your Jimmy's." I said slyly as a smirked came to my lips. Marina sputtered as her face flushed and I giggled at her reaction.

"That is way off topic! Drew never acted like that with any girl before. He was much more different before you showed up May. I don't know much but Jimmy does. You should ask him on Monday while we head to the shore."

"I think I might." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Could he really have changed after I showed up?

* * *

I watched carefully for the moment I would walk up to Jimmy and ask the question that Marina implanted in my brain and has been depriving me of sleep. I was excited about our trip also but this was awkward for me. Me and Marina being the only girls out of thirty classmates wearing bikini's wasn't that appealing but Marina demanded that I wear one for the sake of fashion, she says; I think she just doesn't want to be the only one in a two piece.

The bus was in motion and the teacher that was surprisingly on this trip with us didn't care what we did compliments of Drew's manipulation, however I'm still being careful not to be seen getting up from my seat and walking a bit to the back. I wanted to be cautious about that evil looking bus driver.

"Go already!" Marina demanded pushing me out of my seat. Of course she was sitting next to me and she was also being very forceful with me asking this question. I guess she wanted me to know just as much as I do. I sighed and snuck to where Jimmy was sitting next to Ash who was luckily on the inside seat. Drew was sitting right behind them with Paul and Brendan. He was listening to music and he looked asleep so there was no chance he would hear this…I hope.

"Hey Jimmy." I said kindly as I smiled as sweetly as I could, Jimmy smiled back. After a while I managed to get into the favor of him, Ash and Brendan. I could consider them friends but I have to keep remembering they are under Drew's rule. Paul…he really didn't care about anything, especially me.

"What's up May?" He asked gesturing for me to sit down. I smiled again thankfully and sat myself on the very edge of the seat. I glanced at Marina who gave me a thumbs up, encouraging me to go on.

"I have a question for you." I said lowering my tone so it was just above a whisper. He nodded, silently telling me to continue. "Well it's about Drew. A source tells me,"

"Marina." He said more as a statement and less as a question. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he laughed lightly glancing over in her direction. I did the same and she blushed as he smiled at her. She threw me a look and I shrugged.

"Yea, well she told me that Drew acted different…"

"Before you came." He said finishing my sentence and cutting me off again. If he was going to do that I would rather try to pry the information out of Paul.

"Yes." I said sternly hoping he would get the impression and not interrupt me again. "I wanted to know…exactly how did he act?"

"Well you might not know this but Drew never opened up to anyone when his father first got him to set foot into school. He was silent and withdrawn but frightfully smart. It wasn't until I became friends with him that I realized he acted that way because he lost the only friend he had and that was his mother." He said in a hushed tone.

"I knew Drew didn't have a mother but I didn't know that she died." I whispered sadly as a glanced back at Drew who was still peacefully sleeping with his music player still on.

"Yup. Worst of all she was killed by his father's ex lover." I cringed at those words. That was just beyond horrible. "Basically his mother was what kept him stable because his father didn't care. He was all about what income he had and how smart the students at his school should be, however he knew it wouldn't look good that he didn't have a relationship with his own son, better yet his students, so he gives Drew what he wants hence Drew's control over practically everything."

"That's not the way to connect with your kid." I muttered shaking my head. He shook his head as well.

"No, it's not, but it was what his father did. Drew remained secluded although he did find friendship in me and the others, mostly because we were all some of the most talented and experienced in the school. He had us but he still remained closed off to some extent and then…just a few weeks before you came he actually jumped off the roof of the school." I gasped out of shock and resisted the urge to scream my next words. I just said them in a harsh whisper.

"He what!?"

"We didn't understand it either. He was lucky enough to have survived. He actually said he was going to do it again…the day you showed up actually, but I think you stopped him."

I blinked stupidly as my mouth hung open. I didn't exchange more than a five sentence conversation when I first met Drew…how the heck could I have stopped him from killing himself. I know if he had tried I would have surely tried to stop him. Either that or jump with him just to make sure he would at least survive…even if I would break half the bones in my body. That school is huge!

"There's something about you May, something that actually got Drew to open up. The battle he had with me was the first time I ever battled him and he actually challenged me after you told him he was good at coordinating. He actually laughed when we mentioned you falling in the pool with him. To be honest I've never seen Drew happier when it comes to you. He never acted that way around a girl."

"So I've been told." I mumbled as my face flushed.

"I think there's something special about you May. I just hope that you don't take what everybody says to heart. Drew isn't the jerk people say he is."

"I guess he's not."

"One could even say that he liked you."

"Now let's not get carried away." I laughed nervously while waving my hands before me. He laughed at me.

"I'm serious. I'm sure it's obvious to you." He said smirking.

"Not at all." I said figidting.

"The question is, do you like him?"

"Oh I think Marina's calling." I said quickly before rushing back to my seat. I let out a sigh of relief and Marina smiled at me.

"So…what did he tell you?" She asked me.

"A lot, Marina. He told me a lot."

* * *

"Why would you tell her that!?" Drew snapped coming out of his pretend sleep and whacking Jimmy upside the head. "All that was none of her business!"

"Yea but all of it was true and you know it." Jimmy laughed lightly looking back at him. "It's obvious you like her too."

"Yea and you like Marina but I don't put you on blast, now do I?" He retorted.

"I'm actually open with the way I feel, unlike you. You like to play games which is a first for you."

"Not to her."

"Good point."

"You need to know when to keep your mouth shut."

"It's better that she knew anyway."

**Eh May and Drew didn't talk directly but I find this cute**

**Sea: Yes, May completes Drew.**

**Drew: No she doesn't.**

**May: Yes I do and you know it.**

**Sea: Can't beat that logic.**

**Me: Pweez review**


	12. Coming Clean

**And the magic begins now.**

**Sea: Yay! Magic show!**

**Me: Not literally.**

**Sea: You ruined my day.**

**Me: I live to please.**

**Sea: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Coming Clean**

I sighed as I slumped further in my beach chair. My mind was completely out of control with questions that seemed unanswered and feelings I didn't want to admit to. Marina was silently flipping through a magazine while listening to music. Not too far behind us the rest of our class were playing volleyball. Marina asked me if I wanted to play but considering the way gym class goes with these boys's, I don't want to get caught in the middle of their competitive nature.

So I sat silently; my eyes were fixed on the tide that came up the shore and was sucked back into the water. After what Jimmy had said I didn't feel the need to talk much. Marina wasn't too happy about that but she respected me.

Right then a ball hit me square in the head and bounced off only to hit Marina's head making her head phones pop out. We both gasped in unison and looked to each other as we could hear a roar of laughter behind us. My face flushed in embarrassment and anger but neither of us dared to turn around. That was a risk we were not willing to take.

"Okay that was just _stupid_." Marina said putting emphasis on the word stupid. I nodded in agreement and clenched my fists. Marina picked up the volleyball that had landed next to her and held it out to me. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly." I said taking the ball from her and standing to my feet. My old button up shirt that I wore to the beach, usually because I can get out of it easy, fell slightly off my shoulders because I had it open. The bikini Marina had given me was very cute and I adored it. It was red with orange dots on it and it tied around my neck and at my hips. I ignored the wolf whistles I received because of this matter.

I tossed the ball in the air and looked for a target. I shrugged when I didn't find one and gave the ball a hard slap in the boy's direction. It hit Drew on the head…

I put a hand over my mouth as I tried to stifle my laughter. He should not have been in my way. Drew is a...nice boy and I didn't intentionally hit him but…like I said…he should not have been in that spot at that moment. Marina snickered and I couldn't hold my laughter back any longer.

"S-Sorry…" I laughed waving over to them. Drew smiled fakly at me and I just smiled with just as much enthusiasm as I took my seat again next to Marina.

She held her hand out to me and I gave her a high five as we heard people murmuring behind us about how troublesome girls were. I couldn't help but think that it was Paul who was saying this. I guess it's just a feeling you get.

"That was nice." Marina laughed I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm just fighting back…"

"You know you're gonna get punishment for that, right?"

"When do I not get punishment from them?" I asked in a flat tone. Marina chuckled once again and shrugged.

* * *

I sighed as I laid in the lounge of the hotel we were staying at. Marina had magically disappeared on me…probably with Jimmy. I actually saw them talking earlier. I was rather surprised because they were talking like they were old friends or something. Otherwise the two of them don't give much recognition to one another…or only when we are in separate groups of friends.

I sighed as I began to read a book Marina had given to me. It was titled _'So You're a Girl in an All Boy School'_. She said it might be able to help me but I really feel as though every sentence just mentions something about finding a boyfriend or turning into a boy…both really didn't seem too appealing for me at the moment.

"Nice literature you got there…"

I rolled my eyes and peeked over the top of my book to see Drew leaning on the arm of the couch I was stretched out on. I could feel my face heating up and I knew I was blushing. What Jimmy said to me has been repeating in my mind every time I saw him. I kept asking myself, _'Do I like him…'_ or_ 'Does he really like me…'_. To be honest, it's driving me insane.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Drew." I said sarcastically as I marked the page in the book and set it in my lap. "Are you here to initiate my punishment for my stunt today or are you leaving that up to the others?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow. He chuckled lightly and I cocked my head to the side.

"I'll let the others deal with that." I shivered when he said others it usually meant Paul and when Paul did things to you…you got scarred for life!

"I'm joking." He finally said dryly. Either he was reading my mind or he saw me shiver….I'm going with the latter here.

"If you're not here to torture me…what do you want?" I asked cautiously. I had no idea what this guy was capable of.

"Is it unusual for me to want to talk to you?"

"Yes." I answered quickly. He narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"C'mon…" He muttered standing up straight and heading towards the door. I just stared at him confused for a moment. Was I being led into a trap or something?

"Uh…" I was hesitant to even move better yet construct proper sentences.

"Just c'mon I'm not going to tie you down and have my way with you if that's what you're thinking." He said as a smirk made its way to his lips. My eye twitched and my face turned bright red, but I still set my book down on the table and got up to follow him.

"You really have a way with words…" I muttered as I followed him to the front entrance to the hotel. He opened the door for me and I just stood there. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. "Its half past nine, we're not allowed to leave the hotel now."

"Since when do rules apply to me?" he asked in a flat tone. I shrugged; rules never applied to him. I walked out the door and into the chill of the night. I didn't see a single student out there…they must have actually complied with the rules or they're planning world domination in the hotel basement. I'll go with world domination.

"Exactly what are we doing out here?' I asked as I rubbed my arms. I was out there for a good thirty seconds and I was freezing my but off.

"We're just going on a walk." He said simply while grabbing my wrist and leading me back over in the direction of the beach. "I need to speak to you about something."

My train of thought came to a screeching halt at those words. What was there to talk about? I began to contemplate the worst or at least the most likely or maybe he really was going to tie me up! Oh wait; I have Blaziken with me…

"What about?" I asked finally as the dirt path soon turned to sand and the air became thick with the smell of the salty water of the ocean.

"I know what goes on around me," he began staring blankly ahead. "Especially when people are mentioning me." He finished glancing at me.

"O-Oh…" I stuttered flushing in embarrassment. He must have heard everything me and Jimmy mentioned on the bus. I should have asked him in a more secluded area. "I didn't mean to poke around in your business…I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the Delcatty." He said dryly. I slumped my shoulders as a wave of guilt washed over me. I stared at my feet as it made foot prints in the sand as we walked the length of the beach.

"I shouldn't have asked anything…" I muttered.

"Yea, you shouldn't have." He said a bit harshly. I cringed awaiting the scolding I deserved or the threat that would keep my mouth shut but surprisingly it never came. He just sighed. I glanced up at him to see that he actually looked stressed and a bit upset.

"Um…are you okay?" I asked hesitantly as I cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. He crossed his arms over his chest as he came to a stop.

"I'm fine. What Jimmy said is the truth and all of it is in the past." He said simply with a shrug. I nodded. "Everything he said was the truth…including how much you actually affect me."

My head snapped up and I cocked my head to the side in question. Now I was really confused.

"You mean to tell me I actually affected the way you are?" I laughed lightly. I actually thought he was joking. "To be honest I thought you hated me and just like to watch me squirm."

He looked me in the eye and my smile slowly faded. He wasn't joking. I remained silent and didn't say anything else that could make the situation anymore awkward or anymore weird.

"You are such a dense, stupid and completely crazy girl." He said. Was he trying to compliment me? "But you're head strong, determined and high spirited. I admire that the most about you…" He said softly while taking a step forward. I felt my heart skip a beat and I thought my stomach was going to flip in its place.

"R-Really…" I stuttered trying to stand my ground but I really felt as though my legs would give away at any moment.

"What Jimmy said wasn't a lie May…" He muttered uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on my shoulders. I felt a shiver run up my spine and my cheeks began to flush scarlet. I looked down as I tried to slow down my heart that was beating a mile per minute. He pulled my head back up by pushing my chin up with a finger. And that was when our eyes locked.

I seriously felt as though I was going to fall now if he wasn't holing my shoulder. My breath got caught in my throat and I felt as though I knew what he was going to say…

"I know I like you…way more than I should and way more than I thought I could for any girl but I do and I don't think there is any chance of that changing at all any time soon. I'm pretty straight forward so what I want to know is if you feel the same way…"

I shut my eyes tightly as my mind went completely blank except for anything that related to Drew. I smiled softly to myself and sighed as I finally came to a decision.

I looked up him one more time before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his head down so that our lips met in a kiss. I actually felt light headed as this all occurred and it was like we were the only two people in the world. I definitely wasn't cold anymore. I wanted to make my answer clear and this was the way I knew how without tripping and stuttering my words.

This, to be honest was my first kiss and I couldn't even think of me sharing it with anyone other than Drew. I know what he is to me and I understand what he means to me. I just don't understand why it took me up until now to see it. I cared for him and he cared for me and that's what really mattered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently lifted me off the ground. My flip flops fell off my feet but we still didn't separate. I didn't want to.

He asked me for entrance and I complied and parted my lips slightly. He ran his tongue over mine and I shiver ran down my spine that I began to love. If this would happen every time, I wouldn't mind.

I finally pulled back and but he didn't put me on the ground. He smiled at me and I giggled lightly. I don't even know where that came from. I was surprised to see him smile…he never smiled it usually was halfway or just a smirk.

"I think I might like you too…" I said softly as I leaned my forehead against his.

"You might?" He questioned.

"Okay I know I definitely do." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"I couldn't tell…" He whispered before capturing my lips with his own once again.

**OMG! I love it! Don't you!?**

**Sea: Too cute to express in words…**

**May: Uhh…**

**Drew: Meh.**

**Me: Well I hope you liked it!**

**Sea: Pweez Review!**


	13. Word Travels Fast

**Whoo last chapter was so ka-ute so you know this one will be too.**

**Sea: Cuteness galore!**

**Drew: I see nothing cute out of any of this.**

**Me: That's because you have your head stuck up your-**

**Sea: HEY!**

**May: Rolyn doesn't own anything!**

**Word Travels Fast**

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" I questioned as I twisted my paperback book nervously within my hands. I really was still in complete shock of what happened and I still think I'm going to collapse any second. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? Even though Drew likes me and he's now my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not still intimidated by him…he's still Drew.

We were standing in front of my room and it was well past midnight. I'm not afraid of getting in trouble either. Like I said, this is Drew we're talking about. We spent the night talking and looking at the stars…and kissing but I'm pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do when you _really_ like the person! If I'm wrong speak now! Okay then….

"Of course and I want you to not feel any intimidation when it comes to me or my friends." He said tucking some hair behind my ear. Looks like I have to work on that then because I'm headstrong on the outside but after seeing what those guys are capable of I just can't seem to not feel nervous for what might happen. Reluctantly, I nodded and smiled brightly.

"Trust me, out of all the people I would submit to…none of them are it." I responded smartly. He laughed lightly before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled stupidly as he pulled away. I hate the fact that he can do that to me so easily, and yet…

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning." He whispered right next to my ear before placing another kiss on my cheek. I shivered and nodded as he pulled away from me. He smirked at me and I smiled before he left down the hall. Once he was out of ice sight and ear shot I screamed in a very girlish manner as I leaned against my door, only to fall in because someone opened the door behind me.

"Wha!" I cried as I landed on my rear end. I craned my neck back to see Marina glaring down at me. My eyes widened and I smiled awkwardly. "Marina!"

"May!" She retorted sarcastically as she pulled me into the room by the back of my shirt and shut the door. I think I was in trouble...

"Where have YOU been!?" She asked as I stood to my feet and casually brushed myself off. She was already in her pajamas, probably because she submitted to the rule that we must be in our hotel rooms by ten and lights out at eleven.

"Nice to see you too." I responded completely avoiding her question. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her cerulean eyes at me. I bit my lip anxiously awaiting my scolding.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you!? I went to the lounge four hours ago to look for you and you were gone! I looked around this dang hotel for a good hour before I just came back to our room hoping you'd show up and here you are! Coming in at midnight!" She yelled wagging a finger every few seconds in my face. I winced at her tone and pouted like a guilty child.

"I'm sorry Marina but you don't understand…" I trailed off and before I could finally find a way of telling her she sighed. Her expression wasn't anger anymore; it looked like she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh I understand perfectly…I understand that you have a boyfriend!!" I she squealed jumping up and down before grabbing me in a hug and jumping around in a circle. I hugged her back and we laughed together for a bit before the moment died down and she pulled away and sat me on my bed. "I was waiting for that boy to come out and just say it cause Manaphy knows you wouldn't." She laughed lightly.

"How'd you know?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at her. She snorted and waved her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh please, do you actually think that there is anything I don't know that involves my best friend…or my entire school for that manner…and you guys were talking right outside the door." She chuckled slapping me playfully on the shoulder. I flushed and smiled softly. "Don't worry, I think it's incredibly cute."

"Yea that's you but what about Paul, or Ash, or Brendan and Jimmy?" I questioned as I stood to my feet and stood before her. She shrugged.

"I know Paul wouldn't be that happy but when is Paul ever happy? Ash is cool; he's actually one of nicest out of the group not to mention the most successful. Brendan seems to like you. He thinks of you as his little sister and do you have to ask about Jimmy? He was the first one to be nice to you…he's always the nice one." Marina trailed off as a small smile came to her lips.

"Is that what he did with you?" I asked quietly as I retook my seat next to her.

"Hmm?"

"When you first got to Roselia academy, was he the first one to be nice to you?" I said rephrasing my questioned. She sighed.

"More like the only one."

"That's why you like him so much, right?"

"…."

"Marina?" I pressed putting my hand on her shoulder. Her expression lowered and she nodded.

"Yea…that's why I like him. I started to like him ever since he helped me…"

_**Flashback….**_

Marina let out an exasperated sigh as she crouched down behind a bush. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hair was a complete mess. She reached up to check the damage only to feel that her ponytails were two times shorter than they were five minutes ago. She sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

All she wanted to do was fit in but that was nearly impossible when you were the only girl in an all boy school. She had just transferred yesterday and she thought that it wouldn't be that bad. The uniforms were cute and the performing arts program seemed perfect for her, that and she was surrounded by boys.

However things did not turn out as good as she planned. Her homeroom, homeroom 1G, was nothing as she expected. There was no teacher and everybody was out of control. They treated her as an outcast and the next day the leader of them all had started a whole thing about the way her ponytails looked. Eventually it got so out of hand that scissors were involved and her long blue locks were hacked off.

All of them laughed as she stared in shock as her ponytails lay on the floor in a pile. She was a girl of her appearance and this was just cruel. She silently cried to herself before running out the room. They even took her hat from her which was a gift from her late mother.

"Hey…"

Marina looked up to see a navy haired boy wearing a yellow and red backwards cap. She shuffled away from him remembering that he was Drew's best friend. She couldn't trust anyone.

"Calm down I'm not going to do anything to you." He said crouching down to her level. She regained her composer enough to glare at him.

"What do you want then?" She snapped in a very harsh manner. He cringed at her tone.

"My names Jimmy…"

"Like I care…" She muttered rolling her eyes.

"I guess I deserved that. I'm sorry about what just happened. Things got way out of control and I hope things get better for you." He said awkwardly as he searched his brain for the proper words. Marina gave him a blank stare.

"Things couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Yea, I guess they couldn't….but…here…." he held out his hand and in it was her blue hat. She gasped and snatched the hat from him. She put it on her head and tried to tuck her hair under it but it didn't work. She groaned and snatched the hat off her head. "Here, let me help…" He mumbled pulling out a pair of scissors. She cringed away from him and he rolled his eyes as he pulled the hair ties out of her hair letting her now uneven hair fall.

"What are you doing!?" She snapped trying to cover her head once again.

"I'm just going to make your hair even." He sighed as he snipped away at a few spots on her head before he instructed her to run her fingers through it. "You look good." He complimented as she picked up her hat and stuck it on her head.

He stood to his feet and held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him hoist her to her feet. She unconsciously kept running her fingers through her hair.

"Uh…thanks." She mumbled. He smiled at her charmingly making her face flush. She avoided eye contact and smiled lightly herself.

"No problem and if things are still an issue for you, just come to me and I'll take care of it." He said as he nudged her shoulder playfully. She laughed lightly and nodded. "See ya later Marina."

"Bye…" She trailed off as he headed back to the classroom. Once he was gone she shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pocket mirror. She flipped it open and inspected her new look. Her once waist length hair was now a little past her shoulders. She smiled and nodded in approval.

"Not bad…" She muttered to herself.

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Whoa your hair was that long!? Why didn't you just grow it back?" I asked in astonishment. Marina smiled and shrugged.

"I like it this short." She responded in a nonchalant manner.

"And so does Jimmy." I said in a sing song voice. She blushed but glared at me nonetheless. I smiled cheekily at her. "Speaking of him, did you speak to him today?"

"Yea…about you and Drew actually." She laughed.

"You two have no lives…"

"And he also invited me to have lunch with him tomorrow" I squealed in excitement as those words were said.

"Really!? That's so great! You can have lunch with me and Drew then! Celebi knows I need the support." I laughed lightly. She nodded in approval and I gave her a hug.

"Since you helped me…to some extent. I'll help you no matter what."

"Best friends for life?"

"Best friends for life." I repeated as I nodded in agreement.

**Friendship…something everybody needs.**

**Sea: Or something some people will reject-Drewcoughcough**

**Drew: HEY!**

**May: Pweez review**


	14. Sharing My happiness

I can't believe how long it has been since I updated a story but now I can finally get to it! I have absolutely no homework so Alleluia to that! School has been biting my ankles and I have so much on my mind right now it's not even funny but what's better to fix that then a new chapter! This story is coming to a close anyways so sit back relax and enjoy the….reading.

VV

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Sharing My Happiness

* * *

I sighed contently as I snuggled further into my bed. All my dreams last night were so vividly incredibly, revolving around my boyfriend, Drew. I never understood that I could care this much for one person and we've only been together for nearly a day now. It made me understand just how hard it would be to lose him but that isn't something that bothered me. I was completely happy and comfortable in my cozy bed as the sun washed over me through the mesh curtains of the window that overlooked my bed.

I was happy.

"May do you know that it's nearly noon and you said you had a lunch date with Drew." Marina's voice cut through my happiness like a knife and it was replaced with anxiety as I shot up straight in bed with my eyes wide. She jumped back at my sudden jerk; she must have been standing over me.

"What!? How can it nearly be noon already!?" I asked looking towards the nightstand next to my bed. The digital clock sitting there read 11:45. I gasped and threw my sheets aside and began so scramble around the room for my clothes. "Marina! Why didn't you wake me up!?" I whined as I went into the bathroom to put on a bathing suit before pulling on some jeans shorts and a red tank top.

"Well I did actually. You sleep pretty deeply. I yelled in your ear, I set off the alarm, heck, I even slapped you in the face!" Marina complained. I stared at her in shock only to notice that she was already dressed in a jeans miniskirt and a blue halter which showed her blue bikini strap. My shock vanished and I smiled at her.

"At least you're ready. You must be looking forward to hanging out with Jimmy." I teased as I picked up a brush and began to go at my hair. She pursed her lips and shook her head in disagreement. I could tell she was apprehensive. I'm sure I would be too.

"I see Jimmy everyday so this is nothing new to me. I don't need a boy hanging over me to make me feel good." She retorted a bit harshly. I blinked in surprise at her words and stopped brushing my hair to look at her in the face. Her arms were at her sides and her fists were clenched while her mouth was twisted into a pout and her eyes were narrowed.

"Marina I know that you don't _need_ a guy hanging over you, I don't either, but when you like the guy as much as you do I can't help but try to share the happiness I feel when I'm with Drew." I said sincerely. Her expression softened and she smiled half way.

"I get what you mean." She muttered. I smiled brightly at her and her small smile turned into a grin. "We're gonna be late." She said while still grinning.

"No we're not." I retorted. "I'm ready."

"No May you're not, not until I get my hands on that bed head of yours." She laughed picking up the brush I was previously using and going at my hair with vigorous strokes. I winced with each one but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

"Okay they are right there so just play it cool, act cute, and make things as subtle as possible." I whispered to Marina as I glanced around the corner into the hotel cafeteria to see Jimmy and Drew talking while sharing lunch. I also noticed Paul, Ash and Brendan at a table not too far but what I was confused about was that they were each speaking to girls…except Paul he was ignoring this navy haired girl who was trying to get his attention. Poor girl…

"May I'm always cool. You learned how to be cool from me." Marina scoffed flipping her blue locks over her shoulder. I stared at her blankly for a moment. "And I'm always cute! I love being cute! And I'm never subtle I'm mysterious." She added waggling her fingers for emphasis. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok then…" I muttered trailing off.

"C'mon then!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand and dragging me into the cafeteria. Luckily she had made lunch for us earlier warning me that hotel food was never good for the skin. I twitched when she said that.

"Hey Drew!" I said cheerfully just becoming aware that Marina had dragged me over to his table. He smiled at me and stood from his seat to give me a gentle peck on the lips. I could feel my cheeks flushing scarlet and Marina giggled.

"Hey yourself." He said simply before sitting back down. I plopped down next to him, grinning like the idiot I was. Marina was about to sit next to me but I shot her a look then jerked my head inconspicuously towards the empty seat next to Jimmy.

"That was an obvious gesture May." Jimmy pointed out pulling out the chair for her. She gave me a strange look and nodded in agreement as she took the seat next to him, across from me.

"Remember May, keep it subtle." She laughed. I rolled my eyes but laughed lightly along with her. I was glad she was there with me; and that's where our wonderful conversation about obviousness came to be…mainly focused around the obvious things I did. I pouted the entire time but Drew wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulders holding me close to him.

Although I was the subject of many jokes to come…I was happy.

* * *

"C'mon!" I whined tugging on Marina's arm like a child tugging on the hem of their mother's skirt. Marina ignored me all the same by sticking her nose further into her magazine. I pouted and tugged harder.

I've been trying to get her into the water for the last ten minutes. I had already been in with Drew, which is why I was dripping wet and my hair was sticking to me. He dunked me underwater several times. I got out seeing if Marina was willing to help me get revenge but she refused to budge. She just sat there fully clothed, listening to music and flipping through mindless tabloids about celebrity trainers such as…Ash?

"Marina it's not fair! Drew has Jimmy to back him up! I need some girl power!" I said in a childish high pitch. She flipped a page and shrugged. She had refused the first time saying salt water didn't mix with her hair. "You're missing out on fun!"

"I really don't care…" She mumbled as she flipped another page and turned up her music. I pouted and slumped my shoulders at her response. It was getting late and the sun was setting. I didn't want her to miss out.

"Maybe she wants another option." Jimmy said coming up next to me. He shook his head letting water fly in all directions, including on Marina. She grit her teeth.

"But I want her to go in the water!" I whined. He shrugged.

"You go in the water with Drew. I'll handle this." He explained. I shrugged and turned to go run back into the water but then I took it slow to overhear what they were going to say.

"Would it be more fitting to go on a walk or something?" Jimmy asked her offering his hand. I gasped. Drew had asked me to go on a walk with him when he told me he liked me. I had to hold back a squeal.

"I guess." Marina sighed as she casually got up. Jimmy didn't even bother to put his shirt on all the way. He left it unbuttoned as he offered Marina his arm which she linked hers with and they were on their way.

I scurried back into the water to Drew and I stood in front of him with my back to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on the right one.

"Did you tell him?" I questioned flatly. I felt him shrug behind me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I did a 180 and gave him a skeptical look. He just smirked at me before giving me a chaste kiss. I smiled lightly.

"You told him…" I laughed.

"How we got together? Yes…"

"Did you give him permission to copy?" I questioned further.

"Yup."

"You dummy!" I laughed splashing him in the face. He narrowed his eyes at me and splashed me back.

"I just wanted to share the kind of happiness we have." He explained. I laughed lightly again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I was thinking the same." I said quietly before pulling him in for another kiss which I smiled into as he pulled me into him

* * *

Ah so cute. Next chapter will be the last one. I wonder if things will go as smoothly for Jimmy and Marina as they did for May and Drew…eh probably if I get lazy. Or maybe not. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this and many other pieces of my writing. Pweez review!

_V i V a V e N d E t T a. . . . ._


	15. There For Me

_bHola, your girl is back from a long break due to…of course, school. I never knew being a sophomore would be so hard! I have too much work to deal with and to be honest its aggravating but my problems don't matter! You're reading for an update so here you go! I hope you enjoy this._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: There For Me_

* * *

"So what made you suddenly want to go on a walk. You seemed to be having fun." Marina sighed as she stared down at her pink flip flops. She and Jimmy had been walking for about fifteen minutes and were now walking along the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Jimmy laughed lightly and she gazed up at him in slight confusion. What was so funny?

"You didn't seem to be having fun and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He responded locking eyes with her. They held a kind sincerity that made her smile lightly as she returned her gaze downwards once again as her cheeks were dusted with a light rose color.

"You tend to do that a lot." She muttered slowing down her pace until she came to a stop. He stopped as well but it was his turn to look confused. She chuckled as she pushed some hair behind her ear and lifted her head. His expression turned soft as he gazed at her sweet smile. "You always check on me." She elaborated.

"I do?" He questioned cocking his head to the side slightly. He knew that he did that but playing stupid was the best option right now as she laughed lightly and locked her aqua eyes with his deep blue ones.

"Yea…ever since I transferred to Roselia academy. You've always been looking out for me. You're always the first one to help me in my time of need." She continued placing her hands on her hips and quirking an eyebrow. He smirked at her. "Why?"

Just as he predicted.

"Didn't you look out for May when she first arrived?" He asked back. She furrowed her brow and her eyes darted from his. That was not the answer she was looking for; it's not what she had expected from him.

"So I'm a charity case? You feel sorry for me?" She said. Her tone came off much harsher then she intended and her heart seemed to drop to the bottom of a deep chasm that was not willing to give it back. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Does it make you feel better to know you helped some defenseless girl?"

"Is that why you helped May?" He retorted in a much calmer tone. She glared up at him feeling offended that he would even inquire that. May was her very best friend.

"No! I love May! I knew what it was like and she became a friend that I hold close to my heart!" She snapped. Jimmy smiled lightly taking in her words and hoping she had just listened to what she just said.

"Do you get it?" He asked holding her by the shoulders. She tilted her head and gave him a strange look. He just continued to smile at her. "You're a person I hold close to my heart and I think it may deflate my ego a bit but I think it was love at first sight." He said nonchalantly. Marina's mouth opened but nothing came out. She quickly shut it only to open it once again hoping she could form a sentence but no such luck.

She hadn't been expecting that. She knew she had feelings for Jimmy and although when they first met she was a bit harsh, she liked him ever since. Right now she was regretting snapping at him like that, but regretting is one thing she should not be doing because the way she reacted happened for a reason that lead into something she had only dreamed of.

"Is your silence joyous shock or you can't seem to think of the proper way to reject me?" He sighed knitting his fingers behind his head, shifting his cap as he did so. Marina shook her head and the corners of her mouth were pulled up into a smile.

"Um…I…thank you!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. He gagged a bit as he was pulled down for her to pull him in tightly for a hug. His arms went limp at his sides as she tightened her grip.

"You're welcome…? Why are you thanking me again?"

"I'm thanking you for that first day of school, for the many issues that followed, and I'm thanking you for returning my feelings." She sighed the last part as she snuggled into his chest. He chuckled lightly before tenderly kissing the top of her head.

"Don't thank me, I'll always be there for you."

* * *

"How long has it been?" I questioned as I swung me and Drew's interlocked hands back and forth. The two of us were on their way back to the hotel and it had been a long time since we had seen Jimmy and Marina. The sun was setting and curfew was not that far away.

"I really wasn't paying attention to the time. I was too spellbound by the sight of you." He said as he kissed my cheek affectionately. I laughed lightly and pushed his head away gently.

"Where'd you get that line from? Ash?" Drew laughed at the remark and nodded. I giggled as well and rolled my eyes at him. "That was a sad attempt at charming me." I added shaking my head.

"Yea, but the question is, did it work?" He asked turning his entrancing emerald eyes on me. His gaze made me weak and I swallowed before answering.

"Do you have to even ask?" I asked back. My voice had lost its confidence. I mentally cursed myself. He was the one that had me spellbound. He was the only person who had that kind of control over me and before I found this rather annoying but now I didn't mind that much.

He smirked at me before slinking his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. I gasped lightly before it was cut off by his lips pressing onto mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I got completely lost in the kiss. My arms slowly made their way around his neck as I tilted my head back a bit intensifying the kiss. I got in deep enough to hesitantly open my mouth but as I did he pulled away.

I stared at him confused and he just smirked at me in a teasing manner. I pouted as he took my hands within his. I got on my toes, lunging for another kiss but he pulled away, a small chuckle coming from him.

"C'mon, let's get back." He said pushing my brunette bangs out of my face to place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Sometimes he could be so…smug. He knew the effects he had on me and he used this to his advantage…ever since day one. Drew was always one step ahead of my; holding all the aces and the king and queens as well. Despite this I really don't mind because I know he's there for me.

"Drew, you are such a jerk." I muttered. He laughed openly as he pulled me along behind him.

"I believe you told me that before."

* * *

_Yay all done with this chapter. The next two chapters will probably be the last two; that brings a tear to my eyes but that just leaves me open for more story ideas to come; that brings a smile to my face! I hope you liked this chapter because I found it intensely cute! I hope you agree and thank you for reading! Pweez Review!_

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	16. Loving Where We Are

_Wow almost done! I bet most of you are thinking "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I feel the same way but a story has reached its end when it has reached its end. I'll be sure to be working mega hard to come up with bigger and better ideas so without further delay I give you the last chapter of "I'm a Girl in an All Boy School"_

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Loving Where We Are_

* * *

I grabbed my backpack and ran towards the door, grabbing a piece of toast in the process. Max was still sitting at the table eating his breakfast so I ruffled his hair as I ran past him for the door.

"Late again to meet your friends?" My mom called after me. I slammed the door in response to her question as I ran down the street and straight towards the moving sidewalks. I ran straight onto the wrong one and ended up falling over.

"Ugh…" I groaned as the sidewalk carried me in the opposite direction of school.

"Flygon, please help her." A voice said. I turned around to see Marina and Jimmy laughed at me as Drew had his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his face as the three of them stood on the moving sidewalk going in the opposite direction as me. His Flygon picked me up and placed me on the proper sidewalk before Drew returned it to its pokeball.

"Look who forgot her brain yet again." Jimmy mused with a crooked smile on. Marina giggled at the remark as he reached for her hand. I huffed as I adjusted my backpack.

"When does she not forget her brain?" Drew inserted wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer into him.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" I questioned. He shrugged as his smirk grew. Drew was always teasing me. I wondered if it would ever come to an end but I was used to it by now so what did it matter. His teasing was practically the reason we were together.

"I'm a special kind of boyfriend." He retorted. I rolled my eyes and he gave me a peck on the cheek. Drew was ridiculous, but he was mine and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"May, would you care to give us the answer?" I lifted my head to gaze towards the equation on the board. The teacher gazed at me expectantly and I knew that there was no way I would be able to find the answer. My eyes darted around the classroom nervously landing on my friends. Paul paid me no mind, he never did, and Ash was asleep because he was failing algebra anyway, Marina was flipping through a magazine with Dawn, a new friend of ours and Misty was too busy glaring at Ash.

Misty and Dawn were part of a group of girls who transferred to Roselia High from Lapras High not that far from here. The population of females increased a good amount since I came. Drew said it was because I "paved the way" or something. I think these girls came in looking for a boyfriend, except Misty.

My eyes finally landed on Jimmy and Drew. Drew was leaning back in his chair smirking while Jimmy scribbled something down on a piece of paper. I smiled lightly as Jimmy raised his hand. The teacher's attention was drawn to Jimmy who stood up and held up the paper he was just writing on.

"Excuse me but since you have thought it was necessary to call upon people who are not sure of the answer we have a problem written here for you to solve. If you solve it correctly you may go back to the lesson, if you don't you have to leave this classroom permanently." Jimmy explained holding out the paper to the teacher.

The teacher took the challenge not knowing that she would face the fate of every other teacher who tried to figure out the answer to one of Jimmy's questions. He was the smartest guy I knew…no offense to Drew but Jimmy was a genius. The teacher stared at the paper for a moment before simply walking towards the door. Jimmy smirked and Drew nodded in approval.

"Not again…" Marina muttered as the class got thrown into chaos. Dawn quickly stood up from her seat and scurried over to Paul. She was infatuated with the boy and it was pretty obvious by the way she would practically follow him around. She managed to pull a softer side out of him and respected her for that because Paul still scares me.

"Is this going to happen every day for the entire school year because I need my education." Misty commented in an angry tone. No one paid her any mind so she did what she always did: take her frustration out on Ash. She knocked him upside the head and he jumped out of his sleep in an instant.

"What was that for Mist!?" He asked. She smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said in an innocent tone. He rolled his eyes at her as she continued to smile at him. I laughed lightly. Misty was such a fun person to hang around and her relationship with Ash made class even more fun than it already was. She was easy to become friends with as well.

"Dazed much?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Drew leaning in front of my desk with one eyebrow quirked and his classic smirk on his face.

"I was just thinking." I responded smiling sheepishly at him. He nodded in understanding.

"And what could you possibly be thinking so hard about?" He asked. My sheepish smile softened and I shrugged.

"I don't know…I was just thinking about how much this school has changed." I said looking down towards my desk. Drew laughed lightly.

"You have no idea how much it was changed when you arrived." He laughed. I lifted my head and gave him a questionable look.

"If you were to have never come Jimmy and Marina wouldn't be as happy as they are, Paul wouldn't have started his teasing habit again because before he was silent, Ash would have never started battling again because the class competitions got him inspired again, other girls wouldn't have transferred to this school, and I probably wouldn't be here."

"I couldn't have done all that." I muttered lowering my head bashfully. He lifted it gently and gave me an affectionate smile.

"I'm pretty sure you did May. You have that kind of effect on people." He chuckled. I smiled lightly at him. "I wouldn't change anything because I love where we are right now."

My face began to heat up as my cheeks flushed pink. He was always good at sweet talking me, especially after teasing me but when he did it just to make me smile…I always felt so happy.

He pressed his lips to mine and I returned the sweet kiss passionately. I never felt this kind of happiness in my life and to think it all started with a misunderstanding. I would have switched out of this school if my parents said I could from the beginning but right now I'm glad they didn't. Drew pulled away from me and I bit my lip to fight back a grin.

"Ya know what Drew…I'm loving where we are right now too." I mumbled.

* * *

_I thought it would be kinda cute to repeat myself with the whole teacher thing so I hope that was good. Well that's it! That's the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all the people who reviewed and I hope you review this last chapter. Thanks again._

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._


End file.
